The Morning After
by MegEl
Summary: What if, in "Crimson," Clark/Kal never found the invitation to Lex and Lana's engagement party, and therefore, never decided to crash the party and ditch Lois? Clois AU/babyfic. Please R&R!
1. There's Got to Be a Morning After

SUMMARY: What if, in "Crimson," Clark/Kal never found the invitation to Lex and Lana's engagement party, and therefore, never decided to crash the party and ditch Lois? Set in the sixth season, as an AU to the events of "Crimson," featuring Clois. Reviews and constructive criticisms greatly appreciated!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters, nor am I in any way affiliated with the show, or with Jerry Siegel and Joe Shuster. This story is purely for entertainment purposes.

A/N: Sorry it's a little long, but once the ideas start flowing, it's sometimes hard to stop.

* * *

"You are currently listening to the KROW. It's 7:30 on such a _beautiful_ morning here in Smallville, and -"

Still half-asleep, he reached over and idly hit the snooze on the alarm clock, abruptly cutting off the deejay's voice. Beside him, his companion, also half-asleep, let out a moan that was more of a sigh, then snuggled closer to him.

That is, until both hit upon the realization that neither was alone in bed. Snapping their eyes open, each was greeted with the sight of --

"Smallville?!"

"Lois?!"

Lois grabbed a sheet, wrapped it around herself, and slid out of bed with as much dignity as she could muster, while Clark did much the same, though more out of concern for modesty than dignity.

"How did I get here," she asked, instantly recognizing Clark's room at the Kent farm.

"That's what I'm trying to figure out," he replied, the bed laying as an ocean between them.

"Wait. We didn't just -- I mean, last night, we --"

"Let's not assume anything just yet," he interrupted, memories of the previous evening rushing back to him, including showing off his powers to a lovestruck Lois. He hoped that her memories weren't as clear.

"I think it's a little late for that, Smallville. We were naked in bed together, and neither of us remember how we got here. Clearly, we were drunk." She laid a hand on one side of her forehead. "Ooh, which would explain the headache."

Noticing the tattoo on her left breast, she gestured to it, adding, "Plus, how else do you explain this?"

Clark was at a loss for words, but that was okay, since their conversation was interrupted by a knock at the door, followed by Martha Kent's concerned voice.

"Clark? Are you okay? Is someone in there with you?"

Lois and Clark exchanged horrified looks at the prospect of being caught in such a manner.

"Um...I'm fine, Mom," Clark finally replied, while he and Lois started searching for their clothes.

The search on his side turned up a black, lacy thong, which he held up on one finger for Lois to see. Glaring angrily, Lois soundlessly snatched the undergarment, then gathered up the rest of her clothes.

"Clark? Are you sure you're all right?"

"Yeah, Mom," Clark answered, silently gesturing for Lois to hide. After some silent arguing and eye-rolling, she finally agreed to hide in the closet with her bundle of clothes, still wrapped in his bedsheet.

Quickly throwing on some boxers and jeans, Clark finally let his mom into the room. Upon entering, Martha looked around and said, "I could've sworn I heard someone in here with you."

"No, there's no one in here. You must've heard the radio," he lied, flashing a nervous smile. Just then, he was given away by a feminine sneeze emitting from the closet.

"What was that?" Martha's eyes narrowed in suspicion and confusion.

"What was what," Clark tried, badly pretending not to have heard Lois sneezing.

"I heard something. And it sounded like it came from the closet."

"No, Mom, don't --" Clark half-heartedly reached out a hand to stop her, but then clenched it into a fist and grimaced at what was to come.

Martha jerked open the closet, and immediately, her features grew wide at the sight of Lois standing there, wrapped in a sheet and holding her clothes.

"Hi, Mrs. Kent," Lois said nervously, as she and Clark waited for a reaction from Martha.

"Clark, what -- how --" Martha looked from Lois to Clark, and back to Lois, as her mind tried to absorb the information presented to her.

Not being able to withstand uncomfortable silences, Lois finally said, "O-kay. I can see this is something you two need to discuss, so... I'm gonna go get dressed, and give you two some privacy."

With that, she headed in the direction of the bathroom, bedsheet still wrapped around her.

"Mom, I know what you must be thinking," Clark began.

"Clark, you're an adult," Martha said, eerily calm, "which means you can make your own choices. Just tell me one thing. Did you two at least use protection?"

"Yeah. At least...I think so."

"You _think_ so?"

"Well, last night was kind of a blur. Lois was on red kryptonite, and it somehow made her fall for me, but when she kissed me, it turned me into Kal. Mom, I even showed her my abilities."

At that bit of news, Martha's eyes widened further, if that was even posssible.

"Thankfully," he quickly continued, "she doesn't seem to remember, and chalks last night up to a drunken encounter."

"I see," Martha finally replied, knowingly. "Clark, I know you're upset that Lana's marrying Lex, but -- "

"Mom, you think I slept with Lois because I'm upset over Lana," Clark asked, disbelieving.

"I don't know what to think," she replied. "Other than running off to Vegas to get married, you've never done anything like this. Clark, I can only imagine how you must be feeling after everything that's happened this year. First your father passes away, then you and Lana break up, and now she and Lex -- "

"Mom, no matter how I feel about Lana and her getting married to Lex, I still shouldn't have slept with Lois. And I wouldn't have, under normal circumstances. Bottom line: it was a mistake."

.....

_"Clark, I can only imagine how you must be feeling after everything that's happened this year. First your father passes away, then you and Lana break up, and now she and Lex -- "_

_"Mom, no matter how I feel about Lana and her getting married to Lex, I still shouldn't have slept with Lois. And I wouldn't have, under normal circumstances. Bottom line: it was a mistake."_

Having dressed quickly, Lois went to return Clark's blanket, but had heard Clark and his mom talking and stopped just outside the door. She heard only that last little bit, but that was all she needed to hear.

She turned and quietly headed downstairs and out the kitchen door, before calling her cousin Chloe to give her a ride home.

.....

The next three weeks passed in a blur for Clark. Partly to take his mind off Lex and Lana's impending nuptials, he had tried to focus all his time and efforts on tracking down escaped Phantom Zoners.

It was hard not to think about Lana, though, when he had had to save her from a stalker barely a week after he had fallen under the influence of red kryptonite. And a week after the stalker incident, he had tried to keep her from finding out his secret through Tobias Rice, a meteor freak who could detect other meteor-infected humans.

Now, here he was, sitting in his loft, trying to forget that the wedding was in two days. He had also tried to put the whole red-k incident behind him, something Lois was making easier by having avoided him these past few weeks.

That is, until now.

He heard her clomping up the stairs before he saw her. When she reached the top of the stairs, she heaved a heavy sigh, then continued up the small steps leading to his loft.

"Hey..Lois." He stood and greeted her awkwardly, smiling while trying to hide the photos he'd been studying.

"Hey..Smallville," she replied just as awkwardly, only she didn't return the smile. It was then that Clark noticed she seemed nervous.

"Listen, Smallville," she began seriously. "We need to talk. Now, this isn't going to be easy for me to say, so I'm just going to come right out and say it."

She drew a deep breath and quickly let it out, as if breathing in courage and breathing out her nervousness.

"I'm pregnant."

"Wh- Uh- Wow." He exhaled sharply. Beaming, he added, "Congratulations."

"Thank you. It's yours."

His smile faded at that last bit of news.

"Well, I just thought you should know that," she said quickly, turning to leave. However, she spun back around, realizing she forgot something.

"Oh, and I'm keeping it. And I am perfectly fine raising this baby by myself. I don't need anything from you. I just thought the honorable thing would be to let you know that, and now I have."

She again turned and started towards the stairs, but Clark quickly grabbed her arm and spun her back around as he said, "Whoa, wait a minute, Lois. What do you mean, it's mine? We only slept together that one time."

"Sex Ed 101, Smallville," she replied. "It only takes one time."

Letting the news fully sink in, he let go of Lois and unsteadily found his way back to the couch.  
"You mean... I'm..."

"Going to be a dad? Yeah." Lois finished the thought for him.

"Wow," he exclaimed, quietly and to himself. While his mouth twisted its way into a smile, he added, also to himself, "Me, a dad."

...............

A FEW HOURS EARLIER...

"Lois! What's taking so long," Chloe shouted through the bathroom door. More to herself, she added, "How long could it take to pee on a stick?"

She started walking away from the bathroom the cousins shared, when Lois emerged, holding a white and blue plastic stick in one hand.

"It's a plus sign," she announced, grimly.

"Well...is that good?"

"I don't know. What do the instructions say?"

Breezing over to the kitchen island, Chloe grabbed the box the pregnancy test had come in and began reading.

After a moment that felt like an eternity to Lois, Chloe frowned and finally said, "O...kay. It seems a, uh, plus sign means you're...pregnant."

"What?!" Grabbing the box from Chloe, Lois checked for herself, before letting her arm go limp in defeat. "Chloe, I can't possibly be pregnant. I just can't. There's got to be some mistake with the test. Or maybe --"

"There's no mistake, Lois," Chloe calmly explained. "But if you want, I can go back to the drugstore and get more tests."

Without a word, Lois grabbed Chloe's coat and purse, and shoved them into her cousin's arms.

"I take it that's a yes," she remarked, putting on her coat.

"Just grab every test you can find," Lois instructed her, shoving her towards the door. "And hurry back!"

After closing the door on her cousin, Lois turned back to the apartment and sighed, before striding to the kitchen and pouring herself a glass of tap water.

_Might as well work up some pee while I'm waiting_, she figured to herself.

Several pregnancy tests later, Lois and Chloe stared at several small screens full of lines and signs, all indicating a positive result.

"Well," Chloe began, sighing, "now we know for sure. The question is, what are you going to do now?"

"I honestly don't know, Chloe. I mean, I'm pro-choice, but I don't think I could ever have an abortion." Lois took a seat on the couch, and rested her head in both hands.

"What about adoption?" Chloe sat down next to her.

"I can't see someone else raising my kid."

"You know," Chloe started, hesitantly, "some girls give up their babies to their families to raise. Do you think the General would --"

"Forget it, Chloe," Lois calmly interrupted. "The General wouldn't take it, and besides, I'm not so sure I'd want my kid to be raised the way I was, like a spare piece of luggage."

"Well, if you decide to keep it, I'm behind you 100%. I'll even babysit, for free."

"Thanks, Chloe."

Chloe gave her cousin a comforting smile and hug, and Lois returned them both, realizing the hug was just what she needed.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	2. Telling Martha

SUMMARY: What if, in "Crimson," Clark/Kal never found the invitation to Lex and Lana's engagement party, and therefore, never decided to crash the party and ditch Lois? Set in the sixth season, as an AU to the events of "Crimson," featuring Clois. Reviews and constructive criticisms greatly appreciated!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters, nor am I in any way affiliated with the show, or with Jerry Siegel and Joe Shuster. This story is purely for entertainment purposes.

A/N: Thanks to all those who patiently awaited the next chapter, and a special thanks to all those who reviewed. :D Originally, the last part of this chapter was to be the first part of chapter three, which was to have been my take on "Promise", but I've decided to skip revisiting that episode (save, obviously, for the last part). So, please just assume, dear readers, that everything else that was shown in "Promise" still takes place.

* * *

_**Previously...**_

_"We were naked in bed together, and neither of us remember how we got here. Clearly, we were drunk." She laid a hand on one side of her forehead. "Ooh, which would explain the headache."_

_..._

_"I'm pregnant."_

_"Wh- Uh- Wow." He exhaled sharply. Beaming, he added, "Congratulations."_

_"Thank you. It's yours."_

_His smile faded at that last bit of news._

_"Well, I just thought you should know that," she said quickly, turning to leave. However, she spun back around, realizing she forgot something._

_"Oh, and I'm keeping it. And I am perfectly fine raising this baby by myself. I don't need anything from you. I just thought the honorable thing would be to let you know that, and now I have."_

...

Hours later, as Martha prepared dinner, Lois and Clark entered the Kent kitchen via the back door, both sporting nervous countenances.

"Lois, hi," Martha greeted the younger woman warmly. "Are you staying for dinner?"

Lois exchanged a quick glance with Clark, then, smiling politely, replied, "Um, sure, Mrs. Kent. I'd love to."

"Great. I'll just set an extra place at the table."

"Mom, wait," Clark blurted as she went to make a place for Lois. "Uh, let me. But first...Lois and I have something we want to tell you."

"What is it," Martha asked, suddenly concerned. "Is everything all right?"

"Yeah, everything's fine," he quickly assured her. "It's just that Lois and I...Well, Lois is - Lois is - "

"I'm pregnant," the woman in question blurted. Smiling nervously, Lois continued, "Yeah, apparently, I'm pregnant, and Clark's the father. Isn't it great?"

"Wh - Uh -" Martha struggled with this new information, while Lois and Clark both awaited her response on pins and needles. "Well, uh -"

"Whoo." Martha finally let out a sigh, then smiled and congratulated Lois, who visibly relaxed.

"Thanks, Mrs. Kent," she replied, warmly receiving a hug from the woman who had been like a mother to her.

"Now," Martha began, still smiling, "dinner's almost ready, so why don't you two wash up. Lois, you can use the bathroom upstairs."

"OK, Mrs. Kent." With a nod, Lois headed for the upstairs bathroom.

Once the younger woman was out of earshot, Martha turned to her son and, suddenly serious, said, "Clark, I thought it wasn't possible for you to have kids of your own. At least...not with an Earth woman."

Giving the stairs a quick glance, Clark remarked, "I didn't think so either. But I guess we were both wrong."

"Clark, does Lois know that the baby she's carrying is...half-Kryptonian?"

After another quick glance towards the stairs, Clark guiltily replied, "Actually, I haven't...quite gotten around to telling Lois about me."

"Well, I suggest you tell her, and soon. Who knows what effect the baby could have on Lois, or vice-versa?"

They fell silent for a moment, before Martha, softening, added, "Then again...if all goes well, I'll have a little grandbaby running around here."

That was enough to bring a smile to both their faces.

...

When the day of Lex and Lana's wedding arrived two days later, Clark, determined to take his mind off the nuptials, threw himself into his chores. That is, until Chloe called from the Luthor Mansion, needing his assistance.

Moments later, after rescuing Chloe from the wine cellar of the Luthor Mansion, where, she explained, she was retrieving Lana's gift to Lex when the door just shut on her, Clark awkwardly turned to his friend and said, "I better go."

"That's it?" she asked. "You filled your damsel-in-distress quota for the day, and you're just gonna walk away?"

"What am I supposed to do," Clark asked, confused by her question.

"I guess I always thought that you would sweep in and save the day. But you're not gonna do that, are you?"

"If Lana didn't wanna marry Lex, she wouldn't," Clark replied, simply. "Besides, I can't just turn my back on Lois, not in her condition."

"You don't have to," Chloe assured him. "You can be with Lana and still be there for Lois and the baby."

"It's not that simple, Chloe."

"I don't believe you, Clark. You don't hesitate to run into a burning building or jump in front of a bullet because nothing can penetrate that iron flesh of yours. But the one time saving Lana means putting your _heart_ on the line, the Man of Steel is nowhere to be found."

"Letting Lana go is the hardest thing I've ever had to do, Chloe," he told her, holding back tears. "If you don't know that, then you don't know me as well I thought you did."

He then turned and supersped out of the mansion, while unbeknowest to them both, wide eyes watched the entire exchange from the shadows.

TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

Thanks to all who reviewed this chapter in its original form. :)


	3. Combat Revisited

SUMMARY: What if, in "Crimson," Clark/Kal never found the invitation to Lex and Lana's engagement party, and therefore, never decided to crash the party and ditch Lois? Set in the sixth season, as an AU to the events of "Crimson," featuring Clois. Reviews and constructive criticisms greatly appreciated!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters, nor am I in any way affiliated with the show, or with Jerry Siegel and Joe Shuster. This story is purely for entertainment purposes.

A/N: Once again, thanks to all who patiently awaited the next chapter, and a special thanks to all who took the time to review. :D Also, in answer to Ghostfile's question, yes, Clark "sweat out" the red kryptonite. ;)

A/N #2: Sorry it's a little long, but like I said for chapter one, once the ideas start flowing, it's hard to stop.

* * *

_**Previously...**_

_(from ep 6.06, "Fallout")_

_Clark: For the first time, I'm ready to stop running, from who I really am, from my destiny._

_Martha: Your training with Jor-El, you want to go._

_Clark: But I can't. Not yet. Not until every prisoner that I released from the Phantom Zone is returned...or destroyed._

_..._

_(from Chapter One)_

_"We were naked in bed together, and neither of us remember how we got here. Clearly, we were drunk." She laid a hand on one side of her forehead. "Ooh, which would explain the headache."_

...

_"I'm pregnant."_

_"Wh- Uh- Wow." He exhaled sharply. Beaming, he added, "Congratulations."_

_"Thank you. It's yours."_

_His smile faded at that last bit of news._

_"Well, I just thought you should know that," she said quickly, turning to leave. However, she spun back around, realizing she forgot something._

_"Oh, and I'm keeping it. And I am perfectly fine raising this baby by myself. I don't need anything from you. I just thought the honorable thing would be to let you know that, and now I have."_

...

_(from Chapter Two)_

_"Clark, does Lois know that the baby she's carrying is...half-Kryptonian?"_

_After another quick glance towards the stairs, Clark guiltily replied, "Actually, I haven't...quite gotten around to telling Lois about me."_

_"Well, I suggest you tell her, and soon. Who knows what effect the baby could have on Lois, or vice-versa?"_

...

"I hope you like the taste of vinyl, honey, because you're about to eat a fistful of red patent leather!"

"Lois?"

At the sound of her own name, Lois stopped threatening a toady that had been trying to manhandle her, and spun around, freezing instantly when she saw Clark standing there, wondering at her and her unusual attire.

"Smallville?" Her mortification was apparent, both in her voice and on her face.

Before Clark could voice any one of the million questions swirling through his head, including why she was there or why she was dressed in skin-tight red leather, they were each escorted out of the bloodstained arena they had found themselves in.

Clark then spent the next couple hours secluded, waiting for his chance to fight Titan, an escaped Phantom Zoner. First, though, he was supposed to "warm up" with Lois, and he didn't want to fight her, especially in her condition, but he had to capture Titan and stop his killing spree. He mulled the situation over, trying to figure a way out for Lois and their unborn child, but before he could form a plan, it was time to step into the ring.

"Hey, fight fans," Richter Maddox, the ring announcer, proclaimed into a mic that dangled from the ceiling. "Are you ready? Tonight's undercard is a special twin matchup introducing two new combatants. In this corner, the voluptuous...the vicious...Vixen!"

From the other side of the ring, Lois entered, followed by a girl in a blue wig and large sunglasses whose only purpose there seemed to be to remove Lois's jacket.

"Yummy," Maddox opined, grinning at Lois. Turning to the gate where Clark was waiting to enter, he continued, "And now, entering our arena for the very first time: Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome...the all-powerful, the all-American...Man of Steel!"

Clark was preceeded by a girl in a pink wig, who gestured grandly with one arm as he entered.

"Good luck, pretty boy," was Maddox's parting words as he exited the arena with Blue Wig on one arm and Pink Wig on the other.

Once the gate had closed, sealing the two "combatants" in, Clark, turning to Lois, asked, "Lois, what are you doing here?"

"Trying to stay alive," she replied, circling him. "Punch me."

"What?"

"Look, not too hard; just enough to make it look real. All they want is a fight. So, when I hit the mat, Maddox will come back in; we make our getaway."

"I'm not going to punch you, Lois, especially in your condition. And speaking of, you shouldn't even be here."

"Fine," Lois replied, stopping in her tracks. Pushing her gloves up her arms, she added, "If that's the way you want it, then _you_ take the dive."

However, when Lois went to punch him in the gut, Clark didn't even flinch, and she hurt her hand for all the good it did.

"That isn't just a six-pack under your shirt," she informed him, holding her pained hand. "That's a steel kegger."

While Lois was preoccupied with her hand, Clark took advantage of the fact that she had turned her back to him and used his heat vision to destroy Maddox's broadcasting equipment. He returned his attention to Lois, and was just about to make sure she was all right, when the sound of the gate opening caught both their attention. They turned to see Titan entering the arena.

Maddox ran in to inform them that the feed went down, and in response, Titan effortlessly flung him across the room. Maddox hit the wall and was killed instantly, then alarms started going off and people evacuated in a panic, leaving only Clark, Lois, and Titan.

Clark, concerned for Lois and their unborn child, told Lois to run, before turning around in time to catch a punch in the face from Titan, the force flinging him into the chain-link fence surrounding the arena. As Clark collapsed to the floor, Lois watched, fearful, but when Titan started towards Clark, she felt a sudden surge of protectiveness and righteous indignation. Determined, she jumped on Titan's back and started pounding on his chest with her non-injured hand, but to no avail. Titan easily threw her off, and she rolled to the other side of the arena. The last thing she heard before losing consciousness was Clark yelling, "Leave her alone!"

...

Hours later, Lois awoke to find herself in a bed at Smallville Medical Center, with Clark sitting by her side, his elbows resting on his knees and his face partially obscured by his hands. He looked deep in thought, but he noticed her stirring and raised his head.

"Lois!" His voice was weighted with relief.

"Smallville. Hey," she greeted. She sat up a little, then, wriggling the fingers in her hurt hand, she added, "What did the doctor give me, anyway, 'cause my hand doesn't even hurt anymore."

Noticing Clark was somewhat bruised but none the worse for wear, she asked, "What happened to Titan? Did you win?"

"Yeah, I won," he replied grimly, but didn't go into detail. "Listen, Lois, the baby's fine, but there's something I need to tell you."

"What is it, Smallville?"

Scooting the chair closer to the bed, Clark looked deep into her eyes, and began, "Lois, I'm...not exactly from around here, originally."

"What, were you born in Metropolis or something?"

"Not exactly. You see, I'm...an alien...from another planet," he finished, somewhat awkwardly, knowing how ridiculous it sounded. But, ridiculous or not, it was the truth.

"An alien? From another planet?" Lois didn't know whether to burst out laughing or to have Clark committed. "Smallville, how many hits to the head did you take while I was passed out?"

"Lois, I'm serious," he asserted. "I'm originally from the planet Krypton. My birth parents sent me here as a baby, and I arrived during the first meteor shower. The Kents found me in a field, and took me in and raised me as their own."

When she realized that he really was serious, she didn't know what to say at first. Then, she slowly, carefully told him, "Clark...what you're saying is... I mean, do you even know how crazy you sound right now?"

"Fine, you don't believe me," he said, getting up. "Obviously, a demonstration is in order."

With that, he lifted her bed into the air, eliciting a wide-eyed "Whoa!" from her. After gently setting it back down, he concentrated on Lois's purse, and proceeded to describe its exact contents.

"Lipstick, wallet, keys, hairbrush, cell phone, thirty-nine cents in loose change. Need I go on?"

He took her shocked visage as a "no". He then zipped to the other side of the room, lingered a moment so she would be sure to see him, then sped back to where he had been standing.

He concluded the demonstration by adding, "I can also shoot fire from my eyes, hear a dog barking ten miles away, and blow a door off its hinges just by sneezing."

"Lois?" he asked after a while, not liking the stunned look she was giving him. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but please...say something."

Finally, after absorbing this information, she found her voice again: "Guess I shouldn't call you Smallville anymore."

TO BE CONTINUED...


	4. Fathers

SUMMARY: What if, in "Crimson," Clark/Kal never found the invitation to Lex and Lana's engagement party, and therefore, never decided to crash the party and ditch Lois? Clois AU/babyfic. Reviews and constructive critisms greatly appreciated!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters, nor am I in any way affiliated with the show, or with Jerry Siegel and Joe Schuster. This story is purely for entertainment purposes. That said, enjoy!

A/N: As always, thanks to all who patiently awaited the next chapter, and a special thanks to all who took the time to review. :D

* * *

_**Previously...**_

_"We were naked in bed together, and neither of us remember how we got here. Clearly, we were drunk." She laid a hand on one side of her forehead. "Ooh, which would explain the headache."_

_..._

_"I'm pregnant."_

_"Wh- Uh- Wow." He exhaled sharply. Beaming, he added, "Congratulations."_

_"Thank you. It's yours."_

_His smile faded at that last bit of news._

_..._

"Clark, does Lois know that the baby she's carrying is...half-Kryptonian?"

_After another quick glance towards the stairs, Clark guilitly replied, "Actually, I haven't...quite gotten around to telling Lois about me."_

_"Well, I suggest you tell her, and soon. Who knows what effect the baby could have on Lois, or vice-versa?"_

...

_"You see, I'm...an alien...from another planet," he finished, somewhat awkwardly, knowing how ridiculous it sounded. But, ridiculous or not, it was the truth._

_"An alien? From another planet?" Lois didn't know whether to burst out laughing or to have Clark committed. "Smallville, how many hits to the head did you take while I was passed out?"_

_"Lois, I'm serious," he asserted. "I'm originally from the planet Krypton. My birth parents sent me here as a baby, and I arrived during the first meteor shower. The Kents found me in a field, and took me in and raised me as their own."_

...

THE NEXT DAY...

"Are you sure you wanna go through with this, Lois?"

"I'm sure, Smallville, for the upteenth time. Now, get on with it already," Lois replied, with a hint of annoyance.

She and Clark stood before the stone altar in the Kawatche Caves. Slipping an arm around Lois's waist, Clark drew her closer to his side, then inserted the octagonal key into the altar. Immediately, they were engulfed in bright light, and when the light cleared, they found themselves inside Clark's Fortress of Solitude.

"Wow!" Lois exclaimed, staring around in wonder. "You didn't do this place justice, Smallville."

"Kal-El," a disembodied voice rumbled, while Lois pulled up the collar of her parka to ward off the Arctic chill. "Why have you brought this human here?"

"Jor-El," Clark addressed the voice, stepping forward, "this is Lois Lane. I told her about this place because she needed to know about the legacy she's carrying within her. You see, Lois is pregnant, with my child...with your grandchild."

After a lengthy pause that felt like an eternity to Lois, the Jor-El A.I. finally replied, "If that is so, then I wish to congratulate you both."

Clark and Lois exchanged smiles of relief.

"However," he added, wiping the smiles from their faces, "I would have thought you to be more responsible, Kal-El. After all, you've not lived your life even twenty years yet."

After another, shorter pause, it was Lois's turn to step forward.

"Look, Jor-El, what's done is done. Clark has shown amazing maturity in offering to be there for me and for our child, even after I assured him that I was perfectly fine raising this kid on my own."

She concluded, "Now, you can either climb onboard this baby train, or get off the tracks!"

"Lois Lane," the A.I. responded, sounding somewhat taken aback, "I admire your directness and conviction. Perhaps I have been hasty in my judgment. You will make a fine mother to a Kryptonian offspring. And if what you say is true, then I have no doubt that Kal-El will make a fine father."

The smiles returned, but the Jor-El A.I., not content with letting the moment be, continued, "Which is why, now more than ever, it is imperative that you start your training, Kal-El."

About an hour later, after an agreement had finally been reached concerning Clark's training (with special thanks to Lois), Clark lifted Lois into his arms, told her to hang on, and supersped all the way back to Smallville. Once they reached the Kent farm, he set her gently down, just as she noticed a familiar Jeep in the driveway.

As he followed her gaze, she remarked, "That can't be good."

She hurried inside, with Clark not far behind, then the pair were greeted with the sight of Martha Kent and General Lane seated on opposite ends of the couch, facing each other. When Lois and Clark burst into the room, Martha and the General turned their attentions toward the newcomers, then stood.

"Daddy," Lois greeted the man in question nervously. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, Lo," he replied, moving towards her and Clark, "I heard you were pregnant. Is this true?"

When she confirmed it, he then asked, "And who, may I ask, is the father?"

At this, Lois started avoiding eye contact, and Clark guiltily stepped forward, accepting responsibility for Lois's condition.

The General addressed the two ladies in the room and asked them to give him a moment alone with Clark, to which Clark visibly gulped. Though slightly worried for her son, Martha agreed and headed towards the kitchen, and Lois followed, but not before quickly and quietly warning Clark to maintain eye contact with the General and to keep his answers short and sweet.

Once the room was clear, except for the two males of course, General Lane began his interrogation.

"So, Clark. What are your intentions towards Lois?"

"I-I-Intentions?" Clark stuttered, not fully understanding the question.

"Yes. Do you _intend_ to make an honest woman out of her?"

"M-Marriage? I don't - I mean, I hadn't planned on it."

"Oh? And what exactly did you 'plan on'?"

"Well, sir, I was going to help Lois raise the baby, and be there when it's born."

"I see. And just where is the baby going to live, hmm? With Lois? With you? Or are you going to tell me that the three of you going to live here with Martha?"

"Well, sir, I...hadn't really thought about it."

"I see."

And on it went for the next hour, until finally, General Lane, satisified, breezed into the kitchen, thanked Martha for her hospitality, hugged Lois, exchanged goodbyes, and left.

"Whew," Clark exclaimed, once the General was safely out of earshot, "that was rough!"

"Actually," Lois began, "compared to how he normally is, you got off easy."

At that, Clark's eyes widened.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	5. Phantom Revisited

SUMMARY: What if, in "Crimson," Clark/Kal never found the invitation to Lex and Lana's engagement party, and therefore, never decided to crash the party and ditch Lois? Set in the sixth season, as an AU to the events of "Crimson," featuring Clois. Reviews and constructive criticisms greatly appreciated!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters, nor am I in any way affiliated with the show, or with Jerry Siegel and Joe Shuster. This story is purely for entertainment purposes.

A/N: As always, thanks to all who patiently awaited the next chapter, and a special thanks to all who took the time to review. :D

A/N #2: This chapter was inspired by most of season five of _Charmed_.

* * *

_**Previously...**_

_(from ep 6.06, "Fallout") _

_Clark: For the first time, I'm ready to stop running, from who I really am, from my destiny. _

_Martha: Your training with Jor-El, you want to go. _

_Clark: But I can't. Not yet. Not until every prisoner that I released from the Phantom Zone is returned...or destroyed. _

_... _

_(from Chapter One)_

_"I'm pregnant." _

_"Wh- Uh- Wow." He exhaled sharply. Beaming, he added, "Congratulations." _

_"Thank you. It's yours."_

_... _

_(from Chapter Two) _

_"Clark, does Lois know that the baby she's carrying is...half-Kryptonian?" _

_After another quick glance towards the stairs, Clark guilitly replied, "Actually, I haven't...quite gotten around to telling Lois about me." _

_"Well, I suggest you tell her, and soon. Who knows what effect the baby could have on Lois, or vice-versa?" _

_... _

_(from Chapter Three) _

_"Lois, I'm serious," he asserted. "I'm originally from the planet Krypton. My birth parents sent me here as a baby, and I arrived during the first meteor shower. The Kents found me in a field, and took me in and raised me as their own." _

_... _

_(from Chapter Four) _

_"Jor-El," Clark addressed the voice, stepping forward, "this is Lois Lane. I told her about this place because she needed to know about the legacy she's carrying within her. You see, Lois is pregnant, with my child...with your grandchild."_

...

FIVE WEEKS LATER...

"What are you doing down here?" a voice behind her asked.

_Crap_, Lois thought, stopping in her tracks. Turning to face the security guard that had caught her sneaking around Reeves Dam, she quickly concocted a story about being an engineering student at Metropolis University. However, the security guard, not buying it, pulled out a gun.

Lois responded by knocking the gun out of his hand and throwing a few punches his way, but he managed to produce a large knife from somewhere and started taking swipes at her, forcing her to take a couple of steps back. When he had her cornered, he charged, pinning her against a metal gate, his knife inches from her face. He then brought the knife lower and thrust it toward her abdomen.

She felt the impact, but didn't stop to worry about it. Instead, she headbutted him, causing him to fall against a pipe and knock himself unconscious. Only then did she look down, expecting to see a knife sticking out of her stomach, but instead, saw nothing but shards of metal on the ground at her feet. In wonder, she pressed a hand to where she had felt the impact, realizing that the knife had somehow shattered like glass as soon as it had come into contact with her.

"I guess there are some advantages to being impregnated by an alien," she said to herself, awe-struck.

She let the gravity of the moment sink in, before remembering her childhood friend Wes Keenan and why she was at the dam in the first place, then continued on. Eventually, she came to a door, and through the door's small window, could see that the room beyond had recently been flooded. Before she could figure out her next move, she felt a small hand slip into hers, startling her. She turned and saw a little boy standing there.

"Help me," he pleaded, "please."

"Hey," she began, leaning down to his level, "it's okay. What's your name, kid?"

"Philipe," he replied.

"Okay, Philipe. It's okay. I'm going to get you out of here," she assured him. However, before they could do just that, the wall next to them gave way, flooding the corridor they were standing in and bursting through the wall opposite.

After being carried to a different part of the dam and deposited, Lois and Philipe found themselves trapped by rubble. So, desperate and unable to think of anything else, Lois started calling out Clark's name, hoping her voice would reach his super-ears.

And thankfully, it worked! While in the middle of calling out his name a third time, the rubble opened up, and he appeared, wreathed in light from outside, reminding Lois momentarily of an angel.

"Whoa. How did you do that?" Philipe asked in wonder.

"Uh," Lois began, racking her brain for a plausible explanation.

"The ceiling's unstable," Clark replied, quicker on his mental feet than Lois.

"Yeah," she added, "we're lucky it caved in." She then mentally kicked herself for not thinking ahead before calling out for Clark.

"So, are you two okay?" Clark asked, looking back and forth between Lois and Philipe. Then, glancing pointedly at her abdomen, he added, "Are _you_ okay?"

When she had assured him that they were indeed okay, the three of them made their way out of the dam. Then, once they had reached Lois's car and Clark knew they were safe, he left them to deal with the last phantom wraith once and for all.

...

That night, after Philipe had been reunited with his family courtesy of John Jones, and Clark had triumphed over the last phantom wraith (again, with help from John Jones), Clark found Lois waiting for him on the couch in his barn loft, her legs outstretched to the coffee table and her gaze resting on a bit of night sky visible through the window.

As he approached, her gaze shifted to him, and she greeted him, "Hey, Clark."

He responded in kind, before settling himself beside her.

"Interesting friend you have, that John Jones," Lois abruptly pointed out. "You said he was...Martian?"

"Yeah, Martian." After a brief, somewhat awkward pause, he added, "He's actually the last of his kind."

"Oh," was Lois's response. After another awkward pause between them, she said, "Look, Clark, I'm so sorry about Lana."

"Thank you."

"All I can say is, at first you don't know how you'll ever make it through, but somehow you do." Then, after yet another pause, this time a respectful one, Lois changed the subject. "So, listen, Smallville, you'll never guess what happened to me today."

She then proceeded to recount how she had gotten into a scuffle with the security guard, how the guard had tried to stab her, and how the knife had miraculously shattered upon impact. She even showed him the unmarred skin.

As he stared at her in wonder, he couldn't help but ask, "How is that possible, Lois?"

"Beats me, Smallville. Hey, do you think it could have something to do with the half-Kryptonian bun in my oven?"

"I suppose it's possible. As far as I know, there's never been a half-Kryptonian before, so it's not like there's a _What to Expect When You're Expecting a Kryptonian_."

"Wow, Smallville, you made a funny," Lois remarked, her features wide in mock surprise.

He shot her a sarcastic look, before becoming suddenly serious.

"You know, Lois," he carefully began, "now that my mom's moved to Washington, and now that you're exhibiting Kryptonian abilities, maybe it's time for you to move back in."

Scoffing at the idea, she retorted, "Oh, really, Smallville? You think living with a severely hormonal pregnant woman, much less one with Kryptonian abilities, is really such a good idea?"

"I think I can deal," he replied, a sidelong smile playing at his lips.

"You're serious about this, aren't you?"

"Yeah, I am. You and the baby can have my room, and I'll move into my parents' room. Or you and the baby can have my parents' room, since it's bigger."

Getting up and moving towards the window, she uncertainly reasoned, "Well, I suppose it would be good for the baby to have both parents under one roof."

"Oh, yeah, of course," he agreed, getting up and following her over to the window. "So, what do you say, Lois?"

"I say," she replied, taking a deep breath, "yes."

TO BE CONTINUED...


	6. Enter Kara

SUMMARY: What if, in "Crimson," Clark/Kal never found the invitation to Lex and Lana's engagement party, and therefore, never decided to crash the party and ditch Lois? Set in the sixth season, as an AU to the events of "Crimson," featuring Clois. Reviews and constructive criticisms greatly appreciated!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters, nor am I in any way affiliated with the show, or with Jerry Siegel and Joe Shuster. This story is purely for entertainment purposes.

A/N: As always, thanks to all who patiently awaited the next chapter, and a special thanks to all who took the time to review. :D

* * *

_**Previously...**_

_(from Chapter One)_

_"I'm pregnant."_

_"Wh- Uh- Wow." He exhaled sharply. Beaming, he added, "Congratulations."_

_"Thank you. It's yours."_

_..._

_(from Chapter Five)_

_In wonder, she pressed a hand to where she had felt the impact, realizing that the knife had somehow shattered like glass as soon as it had come into contact with her._

_"I guess there are some advantages to being impregnated by an alien," she said to herself, awe-struck._

_..._

"_You know, Lois," he carefully began, "now that my mom's moved to Washington, and now that you're exhibiting Kryptonian abilities, maybe it's time for you to move back in."_

_..._

_"So, what do you say, Lois?"_

_"I say," she replied, taking a deep breath, "yes."_

...

THE NEXT DAY...

"You know, Smallville, you didn't have to come with me."

"It's dangerous out here," he pointed out, walking beside Lois as she headed for the remains of Reeves Dam. "Besides, it seems keeping you out of trouble has become a bad habit of mine."

"You don't have to do that anymore," she countered, smugly adding, "not now that I'm invincible."

"You're not invincible, you're invulnerable. And we don't know if you're even that. Now, which direction did you enter the dam from?"

"Southeast. Follow me."

As they continued on, Lois leading the way, they stumbled upon a large, mysterious object covered in algae, but before they could get closer to it, both of them began to feel sick. Clark realized why when he noticed green kryptonite on the ground, so he gently grabbed Lois by the arm and retreated a few steps.

"What the hell was that?" Lois asked, astonished but already feeling better.

"Kryptonite. Seems it's lethal to you now too."

"Great. So much for being invincible."

Wanting to get a closer look, especially since the object appeared to be covered in Kryptonian symbols, Clark concentrated on the kryptonite and blasted it with a particularly potent beam of heat vision. When it exploded, Clark instinctively shielded Lois from the debris.

For a moment afterwards, they caught themselves staring into each others' eyes and looked away awkwardly, before remembering the mysterious object. However, as they moved to get a closer look, they were impeded once more, this time by a blonde a little younger than them who appeared out of nowhere.

"Who are you?" Lois demanded.

"I'm someone who's not to be messed with," the blonde replied, full of fury. "Now, I don't know who you two are, but I suggest you get out of here and never come back."

With that, she sped off, with Clark in hot pursuit.

"Hey, wait for me," Lois called out, running though she knew she couldn't keep up. At least, she thought she couldn't, but she quickly found, to her astonishment, that her condition gave her superspeed as well. Soon, she and Clark had caught up with the blonde, who was left confused.

"Humans can't move that fast. Who are you two?"

"I'm Clark, and this is Lois."

"Hey," was Lois's greeting.

Clark added, "And I'm guessing that thing we found was your spaceship."

When the blonde confirmed that it was, Clark asked what she was doing on Earth.

"Looking for a small boy," she replied. "I've searched everywhere, with no luck."

"Well, maybe we can help," Lois offered. "This boy have a name?"

"Kal-El," was the blonde's reply, to which Clark and Lois exchanged a meaningful look.

...

"You can't be Kal-El," the blonde, named Kara, told Clark incredulously after following him and Lois back to the farm. "He's a sweet, chubby baby who laughed when you tickled his feet."

"You knew me on Krypton?" Clark asked, choosing to ignore Lois snickering at the image Kara evoked.

"Yeah, I used to watch over you."

"Say, you wouldn't happen to have any pictures, would you?" Lois interjected. When they glared at her, Clark annoyed and Kara somewhat confused, she innocently asked, "What?"

Returning her attention to Clark, Kara continued, "What I don't understand is, I left the planet after you. We were on the same trajectory."

"Well, your ship seemed to be underwater for a long time," Lois pointed out. "You must have crashlanded during the meteor shower into the reservoir. Then when the dam broke, it finally brought you to the surface."

"How long was I in suspended animation?"

"Eighteen years," Clark informed her.

"My embedded learning programs covered a lot of scenarios, but this clearly wasn't one of them." Kara was understandably distraught.

"Kara, why are you searching for me?" Clark asked her.

"My father Zor-El told me to find you. It was my mission."

"Zor-El?"

Kara clarified, "Zor-El and Jor-El are brothers."

"But that would mean you two are..." Lois began, but Clark finished her thought: "...cousins."

When Clark added that Jor-El had never mentioned Kara's father, Kara wasn't surprised, and explained that Jor-El had a dsyfunctional relationship with his brother.

"Look, I'm sure you have a lot of questions, but right now, we need to get back to my ship. If only those green rocks wouldn't keep weakening me."

"Yeah, you want to stay away from them. Trust me," Lois warned.

Clark added, "If you're around them too long, they can kill you."

"Kill me? Zor-El never mentioned any fatal weaknesses."

"That's because he didn't know," Clark explained. "They're called kryptonite. They're radioactive pieces of our homeworld."

He then filled her in on the destruction of Krypton, before informing her that he and Kara were the only survivors.

"Wait, what about Lois? If we're the only two survivors, how does she have Kryptonian abilities?"

"Long story short," the woman in question replied, "I'm pregnant and he's the father."

"Aww," was Kara's response. Gesturing towards Lois's abdomen, she asked, "You mean, I have a little cousin growing in there?"

"Yep." Smiling, Lois automatically placed both hands over her womb.

"Ahem." Clark pretended to clear his throat to get them back on track. "You were saying something about your ship."

"We need to get back to it right away, before the humans find it," Kara insisted, urgency tingeing her voice.

The trio then set off for Kara's ship, Lois more than happy to use her newly-discovered ability, only to find that the ship was gone.

"The humans must've taken it," Kara said, worried. "Kal-El, if anyone but me tries to open that ship, it will activate the self-destruct sequence."

Not liking the sound of that, Clark told her, "Define self-destruct."

"I think you call it something like a...nuclear explosion."

The looks Clark and Lois exchanged suggested that they shared the same thought: _Oh, hell._

...

Several eventful hours later, after failing to recover Kara's ship (as well as a crystal that Kara had brought with her from Krypton), Clark and Lois found Kara in the barn loft. They assured her that she had saved a lot of people that day, before inviting her to tell them about her and Clark's family, particularly Kara's aunt, Lara.

"You were her miracle baby," Kara informed Clark. At this, Lois smiled at Clark.

"And now she's gone," Kara lamented. "My parents are gone. The entire House of El. I'll never see any of my family ever again."

"Well, you're with family now," Clark pointed out. "And you can stay here on the farm as long as you want."

"Yeah," Lois agreed. "And, who knows, you may find that us humans aren't as bad as you think."

"Thank you, Lois, Kal-El," she replied, touched. "I mean, Clark."

TO BE CONTINUED...


	7. Congratulations! It's a

SUMMARY: What if, in "Crimson," Clark/Kal never found the invitation to Lex and Lana's engagement party, and therefore, never decided to crash the party and ditch Lois? Set in the sixth season, as an AU to the events of "Crimson," featuring Clois. Reviews and constructive criticisms greatly appreciated!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters, nor am I in any way affiliated with the show, or with Jerry Siegel and Joe Shuster. This story is purely for entertainment purposes.

A/N: As always, thanks to all who patiently awaited the next chapter, and a special thanks to all who took the time to review. :D

* * *

_**Previously...**_

_(from Chapter One)_

_"I'm pregnant."_

_"Wh- Uh- Wow." He exhaled sharply. Beaming, he added, "Congratulations."_

_"Thank you. It's yours."_

_..._

_(from Chapter Five)_

_In wonder, she pressed a hand to where she had felt the impact, realizing that the knife had somehow shattered like glass as soon as it had come into contact with her._

_"I guess there are some advantages to being impregnated by an alien," she said to herself, awe-struck._

_..._

_"You know, Lois," he carefully began, "now that my mom's moved to Washington, and now that you're exhibiting Kryptonian abilities, maybe it's time for you to move back in."_

_..._

_"So, what do you say, Lois?"_

_"I say," she replied, taking a deep breath, "yes."_

_..._

_(from Chapter Six)_

_"What the hell was that?" Lois asked, astonished but already feeling better._

_"Kryptonite. Seems it's lethal to you now too."_

_"Great. So much for being invincible."_

_..._

_"Hey, wait for me," Lois called out, running though she knew she couldn't keep up. At least, she thought she couldn't, but she quickly found, to her astonishment, that her condition gave her superspeed as well._

_..._

_"And now she's gone," Kara lamented. "My parents are gone. The entire House of El. I'll never see any of my family ever again."_

_"Well, you're with family now," Clark pointed out. "And you can stay here on the farm as long as you want."_

...

ONE WEEK LATER...

"Hey, buddy," Clark greeted Shelby. Clark had been working on a tractor in the barn when the mutt had found him. "Kara throw you out of the house, too? That's all right, you can hang out here with me. At least, until Lois's appointment."

When Shelby started barking at someone behind Clark, he figured it was Kara, and so, didn't bother to turn around.

"Uh-oh, looks like she found us." Turning his attention to the person behind him, he told her, "Kara, I'm almost done here. Would you, uh, grab me the phillips-head screwdriver over there in the toolbox?"

Instead of being handed a screwdriver, however, he felt a hand on his shoulder, a hand that felt very familiar. He turned around and was shocked to see the supposedly-dead Lana Lang-Luthor standing there.

"Lana." He stared at her for a while, confusion and relief vying for the top spot, until finally, he pulled her into a lingering hug.

"Lana, I thought you were gone," he told her, letting her go. "If you knew how that felt..."

"Clark, I am so sorry. I never wanted to hurt you."

He countered, somewhat resentfully, "But you didn't trust me enough to let me help."

"I was trying to protect you. Clark, I know you. You're gonna rush in there and try and save someone, even if it means putting your own life in danger. And when Lionel threatened to hurt you, I couldn't take that chance."

Eventually, he relented.

"I guess I'm just not used to being the one that needs to be protected." Chuckling, he added, "I can't wait to see the look on Chloe's face when she finds out you're alive."

"She can't, not yet. I committed a serious crime, and I wasn't supposed to come back here. My name has to be cleared before I can suddenly reappear in Smallville."

"Well, I'd offer you a place to stay, but I'm afraid the farm's gotten a little crowded lately. Lois and I moved into my parents' room, and Kara's taken over my old room."

"Kara?"

He explained that Kara was his cousin from Krypton, to which she replied, "Oh. I see. And you said you and Lois are sharing your parents' room?"

"Yeah. It was either that, or have Kara bunk with Lois, and since the crib's going to be in Lois's room, it makes more sense for Lois and I to be roommates."

"Yeah, that's right. Lois is...pregnant." Lana tried to keep the disappointment out of her voice, and mostly succeeded.

"Yeah. In fact," he began somewhat awkwardly, checking his watch, "Lois has a doctor's appointment in Metropolis in a couple of minutes. So, if you'll excuse me... But I'm glad to see that you're alive."

He gave her another hug, before speeding off towards Metropolis.

...

"Hey. Am I late?" Clark asked, stepping into the exam room at Metropolis General Hospital where Lois, Chloe, and Kara were already gathered. The room was small, but with all four crammed inside plus the doctor, it felt downright cramped.

"Perfect timing, Smallville," Lois remarked from her reclining position on the exam table.

"Clark, this is Dr. Emil Hamilton," Chloe said, indicating the only other male in the room and the only one with a lab coat. She teasingly added, "Emil, this is Clark Kent, the alien responsible for Lois's condition."

"Chloe!"

"It's okay, Clark," Emil assured him. "Chloe's already apprised me of the situation, and your secret's safe with me."

For some reason, Clark believed him.

"You're just in time, Clark," Kara informed him, excitedly. "Emil here was just about to tell us the sex of the baby."

As Clark went to stand by Lois, Emil poured some goop onto her exposed belly, then swished it around with a part of the ultrasound machine. On the monitor, a grainy picture of Lois and Clark's baby appeared.

"So, what's the verdict, Doc?" Lois asked. "Do we need to buy blue stuff or pink?"

Before he would answer, however, he checked that both Lois and Clark were in agreement about wanting to know.

"I'm sure," Lois asserted. "I don't want there to be any surprises come the due date. How about you, Clark?"

"Yeah, I'm kind of curious myself."

"And are you two hoping for anything in particular?" was Emil's next question. "I mean, you won't be disappointed if it's one over the other?"

"Ugh, you're killing me, Doc."

Finally, Emil congratulated them, before informing them, "It's a boy."

There were smiles all around.

...

After Lois finished wiping the ultrasound goop off her abdomen, Chloe stayed behind in the exam room. She told her friends she would be there in a minute, before approaching Emil.

"So, do you have the results of those tests?" she asked him anxiously.

"Chloe, why don't you have a seat?"

Slightly confused, she nonetheless complied.

"After extensive bloodwork, I believe I've discovered your meteor power. In laymen's terms, it involves healing."

"Healing?"

"Yes. I believe you have the ability to heal others."

"Well, that doesn't sound so bad."

"You didn't let me finish. It seems your ability forces you to take on the injuries of others. For example, if you heal someone's paper cut, you will then receive a paper cut. Which is why I strongly advise against using your meteor power, especially in cases of mortal wounds."

"I see. Thank you, doctor. I'll be sure to take that into consideration." With that, she stood and exited.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	8. Lights! Camera! Action!

SUMMARY: What if, in "Crimson," Clark/Kal never found the invitation to Lex and Lana's engagement party, and therefore, never decided to crash the party and ditch Lois? Set in the sixth season, as an AU to the events of "Crimson," featuring Clois. Reviews and constructive criticisms greatly appreciated!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters, nor am I in any way affiliated with the show, or with Jerry Siegel and Joe Shuster. This story is purely for entertainment purposes.

A/N: As always, thanks to all who patiently awaited the next chapter, and a special thanks to all who took the time to review. :D Also, I would like to announce that I've been so inspired lately that I went ahead and planned out chapters 5 through 12, so fair warning, chapter 9 should be up soon.

A/N #2: In this alternate reality I've created, the rest of the events from "Fierce" (see chapter seven) happen, as do the events of "Cure", just without Lana around.

A/N #3: In answer to madcloisfan's question, yes I already have a name picked out for Lois and Clark's baby. In fact, I've had a name chosen practically since I started this story. :)

* * *

_**Previously...**_

_(from Chapter One)_

_"I'm pregnant."_

_"Wh- Uh- Wow." He exhaled sharply. Beaming, he added, "Congratulations."_

_"Thank you. It's yours."_

_..._

_(from Chapter Five)_

_In wonder, she pressed a hand to where she had felt the impact, realizing that the knife had somehow shattered like glass as soon as it had come into contact with her._

_"I guess there are some advantages to being impregnated by an alien," she said to herself, awe-struck._

_..._

_(from Chapter Seven)_

_Clark, to Lana: "I'd offer you a place to stay, but I'm afraid the farm's gotten a little crowded lately. Lois and I moved into my parents' room, and Kara's taken over my old room."_

...

TWO WEEKS LATER...

"Tell me the truth," Rachel Davenport, world-famous actress, demanded. "Are you different than other men?"

"How can you ask me that? You barely know me," Clark replied.

The production of the upcoming action film, _Warrior Angel_, had set up shop at the Kent Farm, and Clark was currently in the barn loft, helping leading lady Rachel rehearse. However, she got a little too close for comfort, and had to remind him that it was "part of the scene."

"Yeah, but I have -"

"A girlfriend?" Rachel supplied.

"Uh, it's complicated."

"I believe the term you're looking for, Smallville," Lois offered, smiling at Clark so uncomfortable, "is 'baby mama'."

"Lois!" Clark instantly felt guilty, like he'd been caught cheating, but then realized that he had no reason to feel that way. Still, though, he couldn't shake the feeling.

When Rachel excused herself, Clark remarked, "I'm surprised you're not taking the opportunity to score an interview with _the_ Rachel Davenport."

"Well, between helping to keep her alive and investigating Lex Luthor's 'new leaf', I've been a little busy. Besides, Chloe got dibs."

Clark chuckled a little, before informing Lois that Rachel was going to be staying with them temporarily.

"I figured the farm was more off-the-radar," he reasoned. "No one would look for her here. Besides, it's not like Kara's using the spare bedroom at the moment."

"Have you heard from her?"

"No. I just hope that wherever she is, she's keeping out of trouble."

"Well, I may have some good news. Chloe might have a clue on Rachel's stalker. Now, she got a little sidetracked by her new editor, but she did email us this."

She showed him print-outs of _Warrior Angel_ blogs and message boards, adding, "Not all the fans are enthusiastic about the film's interpretation. Turns out, the movie stays true to the mythology, except in the comics, Warrior Angel's girlfriend dies and in the movie...she doesn't."

He pointed out, "There's one poster, devilicusrebel, who's becoming more and more aggressive. 'When will Davenport learn our hero lives in solitude? Her blood will unleash the truth'?"

Neither of them liked the sound of that.

...

THAT NIGHT...

"Lois, I'm sorry for what you saw in Clark's loft," Rachel said abruptly.

"What? Rehearsing lines? Why should that upset me?" Lois scoffed.

"It's in his eyes. You're the center of Clark's universe."

"Clark and I are just friends," Lois insisted. Remembering her baby bump, she gestured to it, adding, "Well, obviously, we're more than- I mean, this- this was a one-time thing."

Lois was saved from divulging any more by Ben Meyers, part of the film crew, interrupting.

"Oh, god. I can't escape work for three seconds?" Rachel complained.

Without a word, Ben pulled out a taser and used it on Rachel, knocking her out. He then cast aside the taser, instead replacing it with a prop gun from the movie and pointing it at Lois. Except Lois had a feeling that the gun held a real bullet, causing her to be stricken with fear for a moment, especially when she thought of her unborn child.

"I'm sorry, Lois," Ben began, "but there's a hero living among us, and there's only one way he'll accept his calling. You have to die. Unfortunately, your baby will also die, but I'm doing this for the greater good."

Suddenly remembering she was invulnerable, she recovered her take-charge attitude, set him in her sights like a bull about to charge, and replied, "Greater good, my ass."

Just as he pulled the trigger, Lois sped over to him, caught the bullet, broke the gun, and shoved him across the room, knocking him unconscious. She then heard a familiar whoosh, and turned to see Clark standing in the doorway, concern for her and their unborn child written on his face. She had a brief moment where she thought that maybe Rachel was right, but then she dismissed it just as quickly.

_He's concerned about the baby_, she told herself. _That's all._

"Perfect timing, as usual, Smallville," she remarked, smirking.

"Are you okay?" He asked, moving out of the doorway. "Is the baby okay?"

When she confirmed that she and the baby were both fine, he grabbed her up in a hug and breathed a sigh of relief. The thought that Rachel was right returned, but Lois reminded herself that Clark's heart was with Lana and always would be. And for some reason, she found that thought kinda depressing.

"Glad to see you too, Clark," she said as he finally let her go.

...

The next day, Lionel Luthor stopped by the Kent Farm, having been held captive the past few weeks.

"Lionel," Clark greeted, sharing a brief hug with him. "I heard what happened. Are you okay?"

"Well, it's hardly reassuring to read your own obituary, but other than that, I'm fine. We Luthors are survivors."

"Lionel Luthor!" Lionel and Clark turned to see Lois coming down the porch steps and heading straight for them.

"Ah, yes, I heard that you two were, uh, living together. And that Lois is expecting. Congratulations."

"Thanks," Lois replied, distrust filling her eyes.

"Listen, Clark, there's something I must tell you about Lana."

Lois chimed in, "If you're about to tell us she's alive, save your breath. We already know."

"Actually, I have other news. Bad news, I'm afraid. Clark, Lana was behind my being held captive. She payed off my captor from a hotel in Shanghai."

"No. No way. Lana would never be involved in something like that."

Lois seconded that.

Lionel replied, "I'm sure that she's managed to convince herself that she did everything for the sake of Clark Kent, that her love could protect you from half a world away. She may have lost the Luthor name, but it's the Luthor instincts that keep those claws of hers sharp."

"Hey!" came a voice, causing all three to turn their heads at once. They saw Rachel coming up the driveway with a rectangular box in her arms. "Am I interrupting something?"

"No, I was just leaving," Lionel responded. To Clark, he added, "Clark, Lana's on the edge of a precipice, and could easily tumble down into someplace very dark...and very hard to escape. I'd let her go, before it's too late."

As Lionel turned and left, Clark looked thoughtful for a moment at his words, before turning his attention to Rachel.

"I wanted to say goodbye," she told him, handing him the box, "but don't worry, I'll be back for the sequel."

"What's this for?"

"Thanks. For showing me Smallville had more to offer than a tax break. It's a little something from the movie; every hero needs one. I signed on to _Warrior Angel_ for publicity and a paycheck, but after meeting you, I'm starting to believe that heroes really do exist. Lois, there's something special about this one. Hold on to him."

"We're just friends," Lois insisted once more as Rachel headed towards the waiting limo. "Really!"

"What was that all about?" Clark asked, confused.

"Never mind. What's in the box?"

Opening it, Clark found a note that read, "To my hero. Rachel." Also inside was a red cape, apparently a prop from the film.

"Hunh, how about that?" Lois remarked, smiling. She took it from him, and draped it over his shoulders. "It suits you, Clark."

"Ha, very funny," was Clark's sarcastic reply. As the two of them headed inside, Clark took it off and instead draped it off the fence, where it billowed in the wind.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	9. The Return of Lara

SUMMARY: What if, in "Crimson," Clark/Kal never found the invitation to Lex and Lana's engagement party, and therefore, never decided to crash the party and ditch Lois? Set in the sixth season, as an AU to the events of "Crimson," featuring Clois. Reviews and constructive criticisms greatly appreciated!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters, nor am I in any way affiliated with the show, or with Jerry Siegel and Joe Shuster. This story is purely for entertainment purposes.

A/N: As always, thanks to all who patiently awaited the next chapter, and a special thanks to all who took the time to review. :D Also, chapter ten should be posted soon.

A/N #2: In this alternate reality, the events of "Lara" still take place (except, of course, Lana's not around, so Clark instead shows Kara's crystal to Lois), and the events of "Wrath" never take place. That said, enjoy, everyone! :)

* * *

_**Previously...**_

_(from Chapter One)_

_"I'm pregnant."_

_"Wh- Uh- Wow." He exhaled sharply. Beaming, he added, "Congratulations."_

_"Thank you. It's yours."_

_..._

_(from Chapter Seven)_

_Clark, to Lana: "I'd offer you a place to stay, but I'm afraid the farm's gotten a little crowded lately. Lois and I moved into my parents' room, and Kara's taken over my old room."_

_..._

_(from Chapter Eight)_

_"It's in his eyes. You're the center of Clark's universe." _

_"Clark and I are just friends," Lois insisted._

_..._

THREE WEEKS LATER...

"Hey, Smallville, you coming to bed?" Lois, ready for bed in her favorite PJ's, stood on the stairs, looking down into the living room, where Clark sat staring morosely into the fireplace.

"Yeah, in a minute."

"You okay?" She descended the steps, and went to sit beside him on the couch. "Is it Lana? Because she hasn't been around lately?"

He let out a bitter laugh, before replying, "Contrary to popular belief, my life does not revolve around Lana."

He then grabbed a picture from the side table, and showed it to her. It was a picture of his biological mother, the one he had found after learning of its existence from Kara's memory.

She noticed tears start to well up, and understanding immediately, gave him a sympathetic look and placed a comforting hand on his back.

However, the moment was cut short by Kara appearing in the doorway, a surfboard under one arm.

"Clark, Lois, Coast City could not have been more awesome," she declared, setting aside the surfboard. "I mean, who would have thought that Jimmy Olsen could shred those waves with the best of them?"

"We're glad you had a good time," Lois told her, her hand moving from Clark's back to the back of the couch.

"Is something wrong?" Kara asked.

Unsure of what to tell her, Lois looked to Clark. When he didn't say anything, she finally said, "We're fine."

Kara was still concerned, but nonethelesss made to head upstairs. That is, until Clark abruptly stood and called to her, "Wait. Kara."

"Yeah?"

"Do you ever think about your parents and it feels like they're...practically calling out to you?"

"Yeah, I'm always thinking about my family. My mom and dad will always be with me, and so will Lara."

"I feel like I know some things about Jor-El, but my mother's always been a mystery to me."

"I have an idea," she said, trying to cheer him up. "I will tell you everything you ever wanted to know about the incredible Lara-El. In the morning. Until then, get some sleep, both of you."

With that, she headed off to bed.

Lois and Clark were just about to follow suit, when Clark turned his head, apparently having heard something.

"What?" Lois asked as Clark looked out the kitchen window to the barn. "What is it?"

"I thought I heard something. I'm gonna go check it out."

While he went to put on his jacket, Lois peeked out the window as well. When she saw a blue light emanating from the barn, she quickly grabbed her own jacket and followed him out.

"Hey, wait for me."

Upon investigating, they found that the blue light had come from the crystal he had hidden under one of the floorboards. Clark pulled it out, and heard his mother's voice beckoning him to the Fortress of Solitude. Then, with a flash of blue light, he and the crystal vanished.

"Clark? Clark?" Lois looked around, before running back inside to retrieve Kara.

...

The next day, Lois was on the phone, trying to track down Clark's whereabouts, while Kara was out flying around, trying to see if she could spot him.

"Okay, thanks, Chloe. Keep me posted, will ya?" She hung up, and was just about to call Lana, when she heard the door open. "Clark?"

When she went to see who it was, she did indeed find Clark standing there, and ran to give him a hug in relief.

"Clark! We were so worried!" Suddenly noticing the woman that had accompanied him back to the farm, Lois started to ask, "Clark, is this - ?"

"Lois, I'd like you to meet my mother, Lara. Mom, this is Lois...the mother of your grandson."

"Grandson?" she asked, pleasantly surprised.

"Well, unborn grandson," Lois corrected, placing a hand on her abdomen. "It's so nice to meet you, Mrs...El."

"Please, call me Lara."

Suddenly, Kara's voice drifted into the room as she approached from the kitchen.

"Lois, I've looked everywhere, but I can't find - " Seeing Clark and his mother, she stopped in her tracks. "Aunt Lara? Aunt Lara!"

As Kara moved to give the elder woman a hug, Lara expressed how happy she was that Kara had escaped the destruction of Krypton.

"My father put me in a ship and sent me away in the nick of time," she explained. As understanding dawned on her, she informed her aunt, "You must have come from my crystal."

Turning to Clark, she asked accusingly, "You've had it all this time?"

"What crystal?" Lara asked.

"Kara's crystal. It's what brought you here."

"Zor-El's technology. It worked," she realized, horrified.

"Does that mean my father's here too?" Kara asked, worried.

"If I emerged from this crystal, I am certain his replicant is right behind me. And he's dangerous."

"Doesn't matter," Clark insisted. "There's four of us and one of him. We'll find him and stop him."

Confused, Lara pointed out, "Four of us? Clark, you can't possibly ask Lois to go up against Zor-El."

"Mom, Lois isn't as helpless as you might think. She might be human, but she's tough. Besides, she currently has Kryptonian abilities of her own."

"But...how is that possible?"

"Well, you can thank junior for that," Lois replied, placing both hands over her womb. "Apparently, that's what happens when a human and a Kryptonian reproduce."

...

Stepping into Oliver Queen's apartment, Clark assured his mother that she would be safe there, especially with Lois there with her.

"I don't want to put you two in anymore danger," Lara insisted. "Let Zor-El come and find me. I have nothing to fear."

"Ever since I found out I was adopted," Clark began, "all I could do was imagine what my real mother would be like. And now you're here, I don't want to lose you."

"You've already lost me. Your real mother died with Jor-El."

"I'm not gonna let anything happen to you," Clark asserted, settling the matter.

"The Kents have raised you well," she told him, obviously proud of her only son. Changing the subject, she asked, "So, have you two thought of any names for the baby, Kryptonian or otherwise?"

"Uh," Clark and Lois replied simultaneously, taking a quick glance at each other, "...no. Not really."

"Well, I'm sure you'll think of something," she assured them, smiling. "Finding a suitable name is harder than you might think."

"Boy, is it ever," Lois agreed.

"Well, I have to go meet up with Kara, so if you two will excuse me," Clark told them.

"Wait, Kal-El. Before you leave, I want you to have this." She gave him a blue ring, explaining, "It was your father's. His victory ring, given when he first became a member of the council. It's Kryptonian tradition to pass it on to the firstborn son when he comes of age."

"Aw," was Lois's opinion.

However, when he put it on, he started to feel strange, and then his eyes flashed blue.

"Kal-El? Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I think so."

"Are you sure, Clark?" Lois asked, pointing out, "Your eyes just turned blue, as blue as that ring."

"You don't think...?"

"Well, it did come from Krypton."

"Well, I don't feel any different. Whatever it does, I'll just have to deal with it later. Right now, Kara and I need to find Zor-El before he finds my mom."

"What's wrong? What are you two talking about?" Lara asked, turning to Lois as Clark headed towards the exit.

"Radioactive pieces of your homeworld called kryptonite. See, different colors do different things to Kryptonians. Green kills, red strips away inhibitions, silver causes paranoia, black can split you in two, literally, and blue...well, we'll just have to wait and see."

Even as she said it, Lois felt somewhat nervous for Clark, uncertain of the condition he would be returning in. Seeing this, Lara tried to put her mind at ease by changing the subject.

"So, Lois, how long have you and my son been married?"

The effort backfired, however, as Lois went from nervous to uncomfortable.

"We're- We're- We're not actually married, _per se_. We're just living together. And having a kid together. But that's it. We're just friends."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable. It's just that I assumed that because you two are having a child together and because you seem to have his heart that you were married."

"Oh, no. I don't have his heart. His heart's with his ex, Lana."

"I've seen the way he looks at you, Lois. Do not underestimate Kal-El's feelings for you."

Before Lois could even stop to ponder that, a man that Lois could only assume was Zor-El appeared. She immediately put herself in between him and Lara.

"Step aside, human," he ordered.

Rather than obey, she threw a right hook his way, but then he caught her fist, so she tried punching him with the other hand, with the same result. Unable to free her hands, she instead kneed him in the groin.

He clutched himself in pain, but recovered in time to catch her foot in a spin kick, then sent her spinning to the floor.

"Leave her alone, Zor-El!"

Zor-El grabbed Lara by the arm, just as Lois got up and charged. However, with one hand, he pushed her down, sending her sliding across the floor to the other side of the room, where her back fetched up against the wall.

"Zor-El, no!"

"You don't have to fear, my love," he told Lara, trying to reassure her. "There's a new life waiting for us up in the frozen north."

"Let her go," Clark demanded, getting out of the elevator.

"Clark."

Clark turned to see Lois still on the floor. He rushed over to help her up, and Zor-El took advantage of the distraction to kidnap Lara.

"Clark, are you okay?" Lois asked, noticing the blood running down from his temple. "What happened?"

"I'm fine. Turns out, blue kryptonite takes away my abilities. What about you? Are you and the baby okay?"

"Yeah, we're fine."

"You sure? I think I'd feel better if you got checked out by Emil."

She was about to protest, when she was struck by the tender look on his face, the one that told her that Lara was right. So, she relented, but rather than waiting around with her to be examined, she insisted that he leave to save his mother.

Before he left, though, she gave him a hug and told him, "Good luck."

...

THAT NIGHT...

"So, what did Emil say?" Clark asked after returning from saving the day. He had found Lois sitting in front of the fireplace, and had joined her on the floor.

"He said I was fine, the baby's fine, we're both fine. Like I couldn't have told you that." After a pause, Lois asked, "So, any idea on what happened to Kara?"

"No, but I don't think she's ever coming back. All because of me."

"Don't go beating yourself up over this." Placing a hand on his shoulder, she pointed out, "Clark, all you wanted was to see your mother. If anyone can understand that...it's me."

"I just hope Kara's still out there somewhere, alive. Jor-El was right; I shouldn't have let my emotions get in the way of my common sense."

"You grew up on a planet of human beings; it's okay to have emotions. They're a part of who you are."

"You know, I always thought that if I ever did meet my mother, she wouldn't live up to the idea that I had of her. But she did."

At that, Clark and Lois exchanged smiles.

...

EPILOGUE

The next day, while Clark went to talk to Jor-El about trying to find Kara, Lois got a visit from Chloe's editor, Grant Gabriel.

Confused, Lois asked, "You do know I work for your rival, _The Inquisitor_, don't you?"

"Our rival?" Grant scoffed. "We're _The Daily Planet_, read in virtually every country across the globe. We have no rival."

"Well, so what do you want with me?"

_Ya arrogant bastard_, she added in her head.

"I've come to offer you a job. I read your article on yesterday's solar eclipse, and let me tell you, I was riveted. Your prose leaps off the page like a bengal tiger."

After he offered to let her work right across from her cousin, hoping the family rivalry would shake things up in the bullpen, she decided to take him up on it.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	10. The Return of Bizarro

SUMMARY: What if, in "Crimson," Clark/Kal never found the invitation to Lex and Lana's engagement party, and therefore, never decided to crash the party and ditch Lois? Set in the sixth season, as an AU to the events of "Crimson," featuring Clois. Reviews and constructive criticisms greatly appreciated!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters, nor am I in any way affiliated with the show, or with Jerry Siegel and Joe Shuster. This story is purely for entertainment purposes.

A/N: As always, thanks to all who patiently awaited the next chapter, especially since it took me a litle longer than I expected to iron out all the wrinkles, so to speak. And a special thanks to all who took the time to review. :D

A/N #2: Sorry for the super-long chapter, but it's either this or one really short chapter that doesn't flow right and one not-quite-as-long chapter.

* * *

_**Previously...**_

_(from Chapter One)_

_"I'm pregnant."_

_"Wh- Uh- Wow." He exhaled sharply. Beaming, he added, "Congratulations."_

_"Thank you. It's yours."_

_..._

_(from Chapter Seven)_

_Clark, to Lana: "I'd offer you a place to stay, but I'm afraid the farm's gotten a little crowded lately. Lois and I moved into my parents' room, and Kara's taken over my old room."_

_..._

_(from Chapter_ _Eight)_

___"It's in his eyes. You're the center of Clark's universe."_

_"Clark and I are just friends," Lois insisted._

_..._

_(from Chapter Nine)_

_Lara: "I've seen the way he looks at you, Lois. Do not underestimate Kal-El's feelings for you."_

_..._

_"I've come to offer you a job. I read your article on yesterday's solar eclipse, and let me tell you, I was riveted. Your prose leaps off the page like a bengal tiger."_

___After he offered to let her work right across from her cousin, hoping the family rivalry would shake things up in the bullpen, she decided to take him up on it._

_..._

TWO WEEKS LATER...

Lois awoke to the sound of the alarm clock. After switching it off, she looked around, expecting to see Clark laying next to her in bed or at least pulling on a shirt, having already showered and dressed. Instead, the room was empty, save for herself, something she still wasn't used to after a couple of weeks.

As she got ready for work, she was reminded how empty the house had become ever since Kara and Clark had gone missing. If not for Shelby, she'd be completely alone. Rather than dwell on it, however, she looked to the Christmas tree she had set up in the living room. Sure, it was bare and depressing, but only because she held out hope that Clark would return in time for them to decorate it together before Christmas.

Before leaving for work, she stared wistfully at the tree and said, "Come home, Clark."

That night, her cousin Chloe asked her, out of the blue, "So, have you heard from Clark? Or Kara?"

Lois stopped pounding out her story long enough to reply, "No, and it's driving me crazy. I mean, I am _this close_ to going looking for them myself. But I'm just going to have to trust that Clark is a big boy and knows what he's doing. Still, though, he couldn't have called to let me know he's okay? Especially with Christmas just right around the corner?"

"You really miss him, don't you?"

"Oh, Chloe, I didn't think I could ever miss Clark this much. I'm almost tempted to ask you and your roommate to move in with me until he gets back, but that'd probably be weird, living with my baby daddy's ex-girlfriend. How is Lana, by the way?"

"She's fine. She seems to have moved on from Lex, so much so that she's using the divorce settlement to establish a non-profit organization for meteor freaks."

"Oh. Kudos," Lois replied unenthusiastically. "Well, I'll let you get back to work, since you're probably wanting to prep for that interview with Lex Luthor."

"Yeah. Hey, you gonna go to the Christmas party later?"

"I thought about it, but I think I'm just gonna head home here in a bit. Maybe fall asleep in front of the TV."

"You sure? I heard Susan from HR is bringing mistletoe. Amusement galore."

"Thanks, but I think I'm gonna pull my Scrooge card on this one."

"Suit yourself," Chloe told her, returning to her desk.

...

"Whew," Lois exclaimed, returning home, "what a day it's been, Shelby."

Just even thinking about the night's events wore Lois out (then again, it didn't help that she was pregnant and up past her bedtime). First, Chloe had taken advantage of the fact that Lois now had numerous abilities at her disposal, superhearing among them, and had warned Lois that a bomb had been planted on her. Then, Lois had had to locate and destroy said bomb, but she'd also had to be discreet about it since the man who had planted it in the first place had been watching her and Chloe's every move. Thankfully, though, it hadn't taken her long to find the man responsible, an escaped LuthorCorp clone, but then she and Chloe had had to deal with the authorities. And they couldn't just hand the guy over, no questions asked; no, they'd had to give statements and, of course, they'd had to fudge the truth a little and leave out certain details. After all, they couldn't just tell the police that Lois had caught him and escaped being blown to smithereens all because she had superpowers.

"I am _so_ ready to take a nice, hot bath and go to bed."

However, she stopped in her tracks when she noticed that the tree had been decorated while she was gone. In fact, the whole house had been decorated; there were lights and garlands everywhere. Eventually, her eyes came to rest on a familiar figure standing in the kitchen.

"Clark? Is it really you? I'm not hallucinating, you're really here?"

"It's really me, Lois," he confirmed, smiling.

She ran to him, tears of relief welling up, and hugged him tightly. When she finally let him go, she told him, "Smallville, don't ever do that to me again. You had me so worried," before hugging him again.

"So, where's Kara?" she asked, letting him go once more. "Were you able to find her?"

He looked confused for half a second, but then replied, "There was nothing I could do. I think it's time to accept the fact that she's gone and move on."

"Oh, I guess Jor-El wasn't any help," she said, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah, but I'm back and you're here," he replied, placing a hand on her hand, "and that's all that matters now."

"Right. Well, you and I have a lot to talk about," she said, backing up towards the stairs, "but for tonight, there's a bubble bath calling my name."

"Want some company?" he asked.

"Clark!" she exclaimed, surprised at him but flattered nonetheless.

...

The next morning, she came downstairs to find him making breakfast. As he moved about the kitchen, it seemed to her that he deliberately avoided the sunlight, but she dismissed that theory as soon as it had hit her. Why would he avoid it when he was a living solar battery? It wasn't as if he turned into a vampire while he was away.

"Hmm, something smells good," she informed him, inhaling the fragrant air as she stepped into the kitchen. It smelled of bacon, eggs, and toast. "Have I mentioned just how good it is to have you home?"

"Oh, only about a hundred times since I got back," he replied with a smile. "And it's good to be home."

As she grabbed a strip of bacon and began munching on it, she noticed him staring.

"What?"

"Just wondering how a guy can miss what's been right in front of him all this time."

She permitted herself a small smile at that, and felt her heart speed up just a little.

Soon, breakfast was served, and though they ate in silence, they kept smiling up at each other between bites. Finally, after working up the courage, she broke the silence by saying, "Listen, Clark. You and I need to have a serious talk. About us. So, how does tonight sound?"

"You know, you're kinda cute when you squirm," he pointed out, before answering, "Tonight sounds great."

"Great," she echoed, visibly relaxing. Taking her dishes to the sink, she added, "Well, now that that's settled, I gotta get to work. Did I mention I'm working at _The_ _Daily Planet _now?"

"Yeah, you did," he replied, clearing his dishes as well. "And like I told you already, that's great."

"Yeah. I mean, sure, my editor's an ass, but I get to work alongside Chloe and it's definitely a step up from a tabloid rag like _The Inquistor_."

As she made to leave, he stopped her and planted a quick kiss on her lips.

"For luck," he clarified. Smiling, he added, "Until tonight."

She was unable to keep from smiling as she wondered, "What has gotten into you, Clark Kent?"

...

"Hey, Chloe," Lois greeted her cousin, entering the basement of the Daily Planet.

"Hey, Lois." Chloe nearly did a double take at the smile on Lois's face. "What's got you so happy?"

"Clark's back," she replied, barely containing herself.

"What?"

"Yep. Last night."

"Well...that's great news. But what about Kara?"

"Unfortunately, Clark couldn't find her," she answered, her smile fading at that. However, she recovered, adding, "But...Clark's back, and tonight, we're going to have 'the talk'."

"Oh. Oh, _the_ talk. Well, Lois, I hate to kill your love buzz, but apparently, you haven't picked up a paper today."

"Chloe, I'm sure your article last night turned out fine - "

"That's just it, Lois. My article got killed. Not only that, but Lex Luthor bought the paper."

"What?!"

Chloe nodded, confirming that it was sad but true.

Lois griped, "Great. I can't wait to watch him dull his shredder with our articles."

"If he doesn't fire us, you mean. I heard he's going to be getting rid of the supposed dead weight. Out with the old, in with the new and easily controlled. But hey, on the bright side, you have that talk with Clark to look forward to tonight. Speaking of, do you know what you're going to say to him?"

"I think I'm just going to speak from the heart. You know, tell him that I know he has feelings and that I have feelings, and that we should maybe explore those feelings. Piece of cake, right?"

The nervousness in her eyes was in direct contradiction to her words.

...

"Clark." Lionel Luthor was surprised to see the young man in his office. "What brings you here?"

"Lionel," he responded, with a nod of his head. "I was wondering if you could tell me anything about Lex's projects."

"And, uh, what interest could you possibly have in...Lex's projects?"

"I believe he has a piece of the Brain InterActive Construct in a lab somewhere."

"The Brain InterActive Construct? But I thought you destroyed it during that whole fiasco of Dark Thursday."

"Well, I thought I did too, but apparently, part of him was left behind to regenerate. So, can you help me?"

Lionel regarded the younger man for a moment, before replying, "I know someone who can. More specifically, the former Mrs. Lex Luthor."

"Lana?" He was confused. "But she - "

"She's been keeping tabs on Lex. And his projects." Scribbling down an address, Lionel handed it to him, explaining, "Now, it's my understanding that she's currently living with Ms. Sullivan at the Talon, but can otherwise be found at this address."

The younger male thanked him, then exited the office, in the process nearly bumping into a man a little older than himself who was nervously clutching some important-looking documents. As he continued down the hall, he heard Lionel greet the new arrival, "Ah, Mr. Gabriel. If you've come to complain about my son's recent acquisition of your newspaper..."

...

"Clark. Hey. Chloe didn't tell me you were back. What are you doing here?" Though she was happy to see him, Lana's greeting was laced with awkwardness. After all, the last time she'd seen Clark, he was telling her that he was living with another woman. And not just any woman; the woman currently expecting his child.

"Hey, Lana. I need your help with something."

"And how can I be of assisstance to Clark Kent?" she asked, trying to hide her excitement at being needed by him.

"Lionel tells me you've been keeping tabs on Lex. I need you to tell me everything you can about the projects Lex has been working on at LuthorCorp."

"Oh." Her excitement quickly turned to disappointment and then mild annoyance at her ex-husband. "What's Lex done this time?"

"I believe he has a Kryptonian supercomputer locked away in one of his labs."

"Well, I can show you everything I have, but I'm not sure how much it'll help."

As they pored over everything Lana had on Lex's projects, Lana paused long enough to smile at him and remark, "This is nice. I mean, I know you're with Lois now, but this is nice, being able to help you like this, being part of your inner circle. It's nice."

Finally, after about an hour of looking, he found what he was seeking.

"Here it is. Project Scion. According to this, a metallic fluid was found after the black box from Brainiac's ship was destroyed. It's currently being kept in a vial with kryptonite to keep it from escaping."

"From what you've told me, it sounds like you've found the Brain InterActive Construct."

"Not 'sounds like'. I have. Thanks for all your help, Lana."

With that, he supersped away, leaving only a gust of wind to stir her hair.

"You're welcome, Clark," she replied wistfully.

Arriving at LuthorCorp, he quickly found what he was looking for. Picking up the vial, he studied it a moment, before unceremoniously dropping it on the floor, freeing the black liquid within. The fluid promptly crept toward his feet, but he realized what it intended to do and quickly backed away. It was then that the fluid began to bubble and grow, until he found himself looking into the face of a very pale and very naked Milton Fine.

"You've fallen far from your ivory tower, Professor."

"You're not Kal-El," Fine remarked matter-of-factly.

"Just consider me the new-and-improved version."

"Don't fool yourself, phantom," Fine told him, walking past him to a janitor's closet. "You're nothing more than a failed lab experiment dressed up in a Kryptonian's body."

Finding a spare pair of coveralls, Fine slipped them on, asking, "Where is the boy scout, anyway?"

"Not sure. His Martian friend took me prisoner, but I managed to escape. When I got back, Kent was gone. So, I thought I'd step into his shoes. And you know what? They fit perfectly."

As they made their way out of the building on that conveniently cloudy day, Fine inquired, "Aren't you concerned how Kal-El will react when he comes home to find you in bed with his girlfriend?"

"Actually, I'm not sure what the exact nature of his and Lois's relationship is."

"Wait. Lois Lane? What happened to Lana?"

"Don't know. Maybe she got tired of feeling like a third wheel, what with Lois living with Kent and carrying his child."

"Kal-El knocked up Lois Lane? Hunh. Who would have thought he had it in him?"

As they wandered down an alley and Fine found a rat to feed on, Bizarro continued, "Regardless, if Kent was alive, he'd be back by now. Trust me, he's long gone."

"So, why aren't you off playing house with Lois? What do you need me for?"

"There's a problem. The yellow sun, it turns my skin to stone. It's only a matter of time before someone figures out that I'm not Kent. I know how smart you are. I thought you could help."

"Try a good sunscreen. Wide-brimmed hat, perhaps."

Shoving Fine against a nearby wall, Bizarro said, "Kal-El nearly destroyed you. Help me or I promise...I'll finish the job."

Breaking free of Bizarro's grip, Fine informed him, "Obviously, I'm in no condition to help you. But there is someone who can."

Fine then told him about a Kryptonian scientist named Dax-Ur, before telling him how to find said scientist: "When Kryptonians traveled through a portal, they carried a beacon so they could be located, a small shield-shaped device synchronized to their individual genetic code. Dax-Ur's fell into human hands. Find it, and you'll find him."

"Are you, uh, are you telling me the truth?"

"Lying to you would be like lying to a mollusk," Fine replied coldly. "There's no point."

"If this doesn't check out, I'll shove you back into that test tube myself."

...

"Clark!" Chloe greeted him warmly, hugging him tight. Bizarro, of course, pretended to reciprocate. "Lois and I were just about to go to lunch. Care to join us?"

"Hey, Chloe. Lois," he greeted, smiling warmly at the latter, earning him a smile back, as well as a knowing look from Chloe. Returning to the matter at hand, he added, "Actually, Chloe, I need your help with something."

"Oh?"

"I need you to help me find someone, a Kryptonian scientist."

"Another one? Geez, Clark, I'm starting to think Earth was your home planet's top tourist destination. So, how'd you hear about this guy?"

"Jor-El told me," he lied. "And the only way I'm gonna find this guy is to hunt down his tracking device. Now, there's a rumor that some people found it. I thought the _Planet_'s archive might show a record."

"Okay," she said, leading the way to the archives while Lois fell into step behind them, "well, did Jor-El happen to mention what this tracking device looked like?"

"He said it was shaped like a small shield."

Stopping in her tracks, Chloe whirled on him.

"A shield?" Lois asked. "Clark, don't you already have one of those?"

When he gave them a puzzled expression, Chloe reminded him, "The Kryptonian S.O.S. from the time capsule. Remember? Beauty pageant, gorgeous gold diggers?"

"Ring any bells?" Lois chimed in, watching him closely.

"Oh. Yeah," he replied, pretending to understand what they were talking about. "Do you remember where I put it, Lois?"

They saw right through him, however.

Exchanging a glance with Chloe, Lois replied, "Yeah, didn't you take it to the Fortress for safekeeping?"

"Yeah, that's right. I remember now. What would I do without you, Lois?"

He gave her a quick kiss on the forehead in gratitude, then left. As soon as he was gone, Lois turned to her cousin, a look of urgent concern marring her features.

"Okay, that is not my Clark," she insisted, before correcting, "Well, not that Clark is _my_ Clark, but...you know what I mean. That guy is not Clark Kent."

"Calm down, Lois. Don't you think you're overreacting? Maybe he's on red kryptonite. Not that that would make it much better."

"That wouldn't account for the memory lapse, Chloe. Clark's mind is like a titanium trap. I'm telling you, _that_," she gestured towards the direction of the exit, "is not the Clark we all know and lo- "

Chloe could practically hear Lois bite her tongue.

"Yeah, okay, I get it. You've got commitment issues and that's not Clark. Gotcha."

...

"Jor-El," Bizarro addressed the A.I., "I'm searching for something. I brought it here for safekeeping."

"Leave here at once, Phantom," Jor-El commanded.

"And what if I don't?" he asked, abandoning all pretense at being Clark. "You're just a voice, Jor-El, an echo from the past. I mean, what are you going to do, lecture me to death?"

"You are not welcome here," Jor-El informed him, making the whole Fortress quake.

"Don't worry, Jor-El, I'll find it sooner or later."

As Bizarro began speeding around the Fortress looking for the beacon, Jor-El freed his son from the block of ice Clark was encapsulated in. While Clark felt himself thawing, he heard Jor-El's voice booming in his head: "The last phantom has returned, Kal-El. You must defeat him."

...

"Chloe! Where's Lois?" His tone was urgent.

"Clark. How did it go at the Fortress?" she asked nervously, reaching for something in her desk. "Did you find the shield?"

"That wasn't me, Chloe. I've been trapped in the Fortress by Jor-El. He let me go so I could stop the phantom."

"Well, that certainly explains the bizarre behavior. But how do I know you're the real Clark?"

"Chloe," he began, but as he stepped closer to her desk, he started to feel sick. When he noticed a chunk of green kryptonite in her hand, he understood why. However, since he'd obviously passed the test, she put it away inside a lead box in her desk and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Satisfied?"

"Sorry, Clark, but I had to be sure it was you."

"So, where's Lois? Is she okay? Is the baby okay?"

"We're fine," the lady in question replied, having suddenly appeared at his side without him realizing it. Scanning his eyes, she quickly realized it was Clark and not his double, and gathered him up in a hug, adding, "It's you. You're back. You're really back."

"I'm really back." The tone in his voice suggested that he missed her as much as she missed him.

When they finally let go, they smiled at each other, their gazes lingering longer than was necessary.

"Ahem." Chloe pretended to clear her throat to get their attention, before asking, "So, Clark, if you were trapped in the Fortress all this time, how did you know to look for Lois here?"

"Well, I checked the farm, and when she wasn't there, I figured she must've been at work. But when I went to the Inquisitor, someone told me she was now working here."

"Congratulations, by the way," he added to Lois, to which she smiled and thanked him.

"So, where exactly is your domineering double now?" Chloe asked.

"I don't know," he replied, worry written all over his face. "Which is why I need to get you both to safety. He could be back any minute."

"Well, he should be kept pretty busy," Lois chimed in, pulling out the Kryptonian shield, "since he's out looking for this. See, I diverted him to the Fortress so I could run home and get it."

However, unbeknowest to the trio, Bizarro had already returned, and was standing just outside the bullpen, listening to the whole conversation.

...

A couple of hours later, after making sure Lois and Chloe were safe at Oliver's apartment, he left them to seek out Lionel's advice about the phantom, taking the shield with him. While they waited for him to return, however, Lana arrived, having learned of their whereabouts from one of their coworkers.

"Chloe, why didn't you tell me Clark was back in town?" Lana demanded.

"He only got back today. Wait, you saw Clark?"

"Yeah. He came by the Isis Foundation to ask for my help with something."

"Help with what?" Lois asked.

"He was trying to track down the Brain InterActive Construct."

The cousins exchanged identical 'oh, crap' looks.

"Uh, Lana, that wasn't Clark," Chloe informed her. "That was the phantom. Clark's been trapped in the Fortress for the last couple of weeks."

As confusion took over Lana's features, they all heard a familiar whoosh, causing them to whirl as one towards the source.

"Clark!" Lana exclaimed. "Is it true? Have you been stuck in the Fortress this whole time?"

"Get away from him, Lana," Lois insisted before he could reply. "That's not Clark."

"Well, guess my secret's out." Bizarro smirked. "Very good, Lois."

Suddenly, they noticed the real Clark appear behind Bizarro. As Clark took out a chunk of blue kryptonite, the trio of females tried not to react and give away his element of surprise, but somehow, Bizarro knew Clark was behind him. The imposter turned around and sent Clark flying across the room, knocking the blue kryptonite out of his hands in the process.

As Lois and Chloe went to see about Clark, Lana stayed put, watching Bizarro. Finally, she picked up the blue kryptonite and asked Clark, "Will this destroy him?"

"Yeah, but you need to take it and go, Lana. Around blue kryptonite, I lose my abilities. Lois and I won't be able to protect you."

"Lois? What's Lois got to do with this?"

Lois explained evenly, "The baby gives me Kryptonian abilities."

"Oh. I see." Lana was wide-eyed. Eventually, she returned her attention to Bizarro and began to advance on him with the blue rock, telling Clark and Lois to stay back.

"Wait!" Bizarro exclaimed, throwing up his hands. "Lana. Is this really what you want? To go back to pining after Clark while he sits in domestic bliss with Lois? Think about it. I can fly you to Paris. I can love you like he can't."

From the sidelines, Lana heard Lois say, "Don't listen to him, Lana. He's just trying to save his own skin."

"You know he won't commit his life to you like I will," Bizarro continued.

Indecision seemed to rage on inside her, until finally, she made up her mind and advanced on him once more. However, rather than use the blue kryptonite, she instead kissed him tremulously, much to the shock of the trio of onlookers. They were further surprised when the blue rock fell from her hands, and her arms went around his neck.

When the kiss ended, Bizarro smirked over at Lois, Clark, and Chloe, all standing side to side, and remarked, "Looks like she's made her choice."

With that, he and Lana vanished in a blur of blue and red.

Then, for a while, they were all too stunned to speak or even move, until eventually, Lois broke the silence.

"Well," she said, exhaling sharply.

"So," Clark replied, with a nod of his head.

"Yeah," Chloe added, also contributing a nod. Finally, snapping back to her senses, she pointed out, "Ugh, this is ridiculous."

Moving to grab the blue kryptonite, she put it back in its lead case, telling her companions, "I think I'll hang on to this for safekeeping."

...

EPILOGUE: CHRISTMAS

"Now, this is my ideal Christmas," Lois remarked while she and Clark munched on Chinese takeout. "Are you going to finish the sesame chicken?"

"Have at it, Lois," he told her, reaching for the carton and handing it over.

Setting aside the remains of her beef lo mein, Lois took the carton and began chowing down. When she had finished, she set that aside as well and happily declared, "Okay, time for presents."

Grabbing a couple of gifts from under the tree, she handed one to him and watched as he opened it up. Inside was a coffee mug with the words "World's Greatest Dad".

"Aw, thanks, Lois."

"You like it? I saw it at the department store and just couldn't resist."

"I love it."

Turning her attention to the present she still held, Lois unwrapped it and let out a little gasp as she saw Clark's present to her: a gift basket overflowing with all her favorite bed and bath products.

"The store wrapped it, but I assembled it myself," he informed her.

"Aww, Clark, you shouldn't have. Thank you." She hugged him in gratitude.

Later, after they had cleared away the takeout containers and gift wrap, they were heading back to the living room to enjoy some cocoa - Clark, of course, getting some use out of his new favorite mug - when Lois stopped him midway there.

Glancing at a spot above him, she smirked and asked, "Do you know where you're standing?"

He followed her eyes, and saw mistletoe hanging directly above his head. Obliging, he gave her a quick peck on the lips and continued onwards. That is, until she grabbed his shirtfront, pulled him back, and informed him, "Oh, no, Smallville. You're not getting away that easily."

With that, she planted a passionate, lingering kiss that at first surprised him, but then he gave in, closing his eyes and enjoying her lips on his.

When she finally pulled away, she was still smirking as she told him, "Merry Christmas, Clark."

"Merry Christmas, Lois," he replied, smiling warmly.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	11. The Return of Oliver

SUMMARY: What if, in "Crimson," Clark/Kal never found the invitation to Lex and Lana's engagement party, and therefore, never decided to crash the party and ditch Lois? Set in the sixth season, as an AU to the events of "Crimson," featuring Clois. Reviews and constructive criticisms greatly appreciated!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters, nor am I in any way affiliated with the show, or with Jerry Siegel and Joe Shuster. This story is purely for entertainment purposes.

A/N: As always, thanks to all who patiently awaited the next chapter, and a special thanks to all who took the time to review. :D

* * *

_**Previously...**_

_(from Chapter One)_

_"I'm pregnant."_

_"Wh- Uh- Wow." He exhaled sharply. Beaming, he added, "Congratulations."_

_"Thank you. It's yours."_

_..._

_(from Chapter Nine)_

_Lara: "I've seen the way he looks at you, Lois. Do not underestimate Kal-El's feelings for you."_

_..._

_Grant Gabriel, to Lois: "I've come to offer you a job. I read your article on yesterday's solar eclipse, and let me tell you, I was riveted. Your prose leaps off the page like a bengal tiger."_

_..._

_(from Chapter Ten)_

_Lois explained evenly, "The baby gives me Kryptonian abilities."_

_..._

_"Wait!" Bizarro exclaimed, throwing up his hands. "Lana. Is this really what you want? To go back to pining after Clark while he sits in domestic bliss with Lois? Think about it. I can fly you to Paris. I can love you like he can't."_

...

FIVE WEEKS LATER...

"No. Lois. No!"

"Why not?"

Sitting up in bed, a book of baby names held to her chest, Lois found herself arguing with Clark over names for their unborn child. So far the only thing they could agree upon were the initials C.K.

"Lois, we are not naming our son Clark Jr."

"Again, why not?"

"_Because_...that's the name you gave my..." he trailed off, jerking his head in the direction of his crotch.

"We can call him C.J. if you'd prefer," she offered. However, after seeing the look on his face, she finally conceded, "Okay, fine, Clark Jr's off the table."

Consulting the book in her hands, she asked, "What about Charles?"

"Charles Kent," he said, considering the name. "Charlie Kent. Eh, maybe."

She made a star next to the name in pencil. Then, going down the list, Lois felt the need to remark, "Oh, we are definitely not naming him Chester."

Clark shook his head vehemently by way of agreement.

"What about Christopher?"

"Christopher Kent. I like it."

She made a star next to that name as well, before moving on.

"How about...Conner?"

"Conner Kent. Has a nice ring to it," he pointed out, smiling.

She agreed, marking a star next to the name, before adding, "And I don't care what anyone says, Courtney is a girl's name."

...

The next morning, Lois was rushing to catch the elevators at work (well, as much as a pregnant woman _can_ rush), when she ran into one of her least-favorite coworkers.

"Dinah Lance," she greeted cattily, "the Word of Justice, the right-wing hawk of the airwaves. You're all dressed up; going to an execution?"

Laughing off Lois's comment, Dinah informed her, "If you ever did any fact-checking, Lois, you'd know that the state outlawed those years ago."

"I'm sure you'll get over it someday."

"Well, if you're so in the know, then I suppose you know that your limousine-liberal Casanova has resurfaced. And according to this," she brandished a newspaper and handed it to Lois, "that's his bun in your oven."

Sure enough, the newspaper detailed Oliver Queen's return to Metropolis, as well as speculation that he had left town shortly after finding out that ex-girlfriend Lois Lane was expecting his child.

As Dinah exited the elevator, Lois called after her, "Since when does _The Daily Planet_ believe a bunch of tabloid rumors?!"

...

Clark stepped into the basement of the Daily Planet, but then paused for a moment to admire Lois working frantically away at her desk. Even though they were taking their time romantically, he couldn't help but feel protective, even a little possessive, over her and their unborn child.

Approaching her desk, he asked if she was free for lunch.

"Almost," she replied without glancing up.

While she tried to wrap up what she was doing, he held up a picnic basket and said, "I was hoping we could have a picnic on the roof. I made your favorite. I even brought some sparkling apple juice instead of champagne."

"Aww, that was sweet," she told him, finally glancing up at him. The smile she shot his way widened the one on his own face.

As she went back to what she was doing, Chloe approached and said, "Hey, Clark. What are you doing here?"

"Bringing Lois lunch," he replied, holding up the picnic basket for her to see. Suddenly becoming concerned, he asked, "What happened to your face?"

At that, Lois turned her attention to her cousin.

Touching a scratch on her cheek, the cause for Clark's concern, Chloe assured him, "Oh, this...is nothing."

"Chloe." The tone in Clark's voice was concerned but insistent.

Relenting, she admitted, "Alright, I've sort of been doing this sidekick side-job for Oliver."

"What?"

"Look, Clark, a girl has got to pay her bills," she pointed out defensively. "And, I mean, let's face it, you kind of fill my pro-bono quota."

"His missions are dangerous. And the fact he's taking you with him - "

"No, no, no, it was just Internet interception," she assured him, before reluctantly adding, "that ended up having a vicious ninja lady attached to it who chased me onto the roof and then almost beheaded me and went rappelling over the side of the building. Which, I've got to admit, was really smokin' cool."

Clark was about to say something, but Lois got there first.

"Chloe, does Oliver know...about me? Me and Clark? My condition?"

"If he does, he didn't hear it from me."

"Wait," Clark interjected, his focus on Lois, "you knew Oliver was in town?"

Rather than reply, however, Lois showed him the newspaper Dinah had given her.

...

"You put Chloe in danger," Clark angrily berated Oliver, barging right on in to his apartment.

With a look that said 'Come on in, why don't you?', Oliver remarked, "So, I take it we're skipping over the whole 'Hello, good to see you again' part of the conversation?"

"If you and your crew want to go out there and put your own lives on the line, that's fine. Go ahead! But not Chloe! Smart doesn't help when someone's trying to attack you on a rooftop!"

"First of all, I don't think our leather-fetish mystery woman was trying to kill Chloe. Secondly, Chloe's in danger like every other week with you by her side, Clark."

Reluctantly conceding Oliver's point, Clark asked about the blonde who had attacked Chloe and had shattered Oliver's arrows in the process.

"She must have some kind of sound-frequency control," Oliver speculated. "All the noise went muffled right before it happened. And the files she stole - "

"Chloe said she didn't know what it was."

"I didn't tell her. We've intercepted Lex's latest project. It's a photo file."

"And this masked woman just happened to show up?" Clark inquired.

"Maybe Lex has a blonde sidekick of his own," Oliver suggested, handing Clark a drawing of the masked woman. It was then that Oliver noticed the newspaper in Clark's other hand.

"What's that? You taking up a paper route?"

Before Clark could respond, Oliver took the paper from him and found himself staring at his own face.

"Oliver..."

He skimmed over the article, and afterwards, it was his turn to get angry.

"Lois is pregnant? Clark, man, why didn't you tell me? Why didn't Chloe tell me?"

Suddenly heading for the elevator, he began rambling, "I gotta go see her. I gotta, I gotta explain that I didn't know. But first, I gotta go pick out a ring."

"Oliver. Oliver!"

"Clark, man, what?"

Now he had the billionaire's attention again, he heaved a sigh, before beginning, "That's another reason I came to talk to you. Lois's baby..."

Stepping out of the elevator and closer to Clark, Oliver fearfully asked, "What about the baby? Is it okay? Did Lois...did Lois miscarry?"

"No, it's nothing like that," Clark assured him, eliciting a sigh of relief from Oliver. Clark then regretfully informed his friend, "Lois's baby...is mine."

"What? What do you mean it's yours?!"

Clark explained the situation. He explained about Lois being sold a lipstick made of red kryptonite, about Lois throwing herself at Clark, and about the red kryptonite transfering to his system when she planted a kiss on him. He even explained about breaking into Oliver's apartment, at which point Oliver's eyes widened, dreading where this was going.

When Clark had finished, he and Oliver stood there staring at each other, Clark nervously awaiting Oliver's reaction.

Finally, after processing all that Clark had told him, Oliver asked, "How are you so sure that that baby's yours? How do you know it isn't mine? Because, frankly, I think the odds are a little more in my favor."

...

That night, Clark came home to find Lois on the couch, folding some laundry.

"Hey, stranger," she greeted warmly. "I was starting to think maybe you had disappeared on me again."

Noticing Oliver appear from behind Clark's imposing frame, however, her smile faded.

"Oliver. Slash Green Arrow. Any other hypenates I should know about?"

"No, that was pretty much the biggie," he replied, glancing at Clark, not surprised the boy scout had told Lois about his alter ego. "I'm sorry, Lois. I never meant to hide who I was from you. I just - "

"No, it's okay. I get it. You were just trying to protect me."

As Lois got up with her basket of laundry, Clark moved to take it from her, obviously concerned about her condition, and rather than argue, she let him, giving him a small smile in gratitude. Oliver was struck by the domestic scene that played out before him, though it wasn't the domesticity that surprised him so much as the couple. When he had returned to town, he had been bound and determined to win Lois back, but now he saw that that was definitely not happening.

Clark informed Lois, "Oliver here didn't believe me when I told him that he's not the father of your baby."

"Hey, until you can show me a paternity test that proves otherwise - "

"There's no need, Oliver," Lois cut in smoothly. With that, she disappeared from view. He then felt someone tap him on the shoulder, and turned around to see her standing there.

"Wh- Uh- " was all he could manage.

"Now, unless you can do all things a Kryptonian can do," she added, placing both hands on her abdomen, "I think it's safe to say that Clark is the father."

...

The very next night, after helping Oliver track down the lady who had attacked Chloe, Clark recapped the night's events while receiving a massage from Lois.

"I just can't get over it," Lois remarked when he had finished his tale, "Dinah Lance, Ms. Word-of-Justice herself, is a vigilante."

"I'm just glad you weren't anywhere near her tonight. And not just for your sake. Who knows what Dinah's scream would've done to the baby?"

Soon, it was Lois's turn to receive a massage, so she and Clark both did a one-eighty on the bed, with Clark waiting patiently on Lois, then Clark scooted until his pelvis was against her.

"Ooh. Ooh, yeah," she moaned, clearly enjoying the massage. "Oh, right...there."

He smiled, moving his hands where she so desperately needed them and eliciting more moans from her. However, as his hands moved to her lower back and her moans intensified, he found his body responding, his manhood starting to press against his boxers.

"Oh. Ooh. Yeah, Clark, right there."

Her moaning his name did nothing to help his current predicament. Yes, he wanted her. Yes, he'd noticed that while she had been beautiful before, she was drop dead gorgeous carrying their child. But they had agreed to take things slow and the last thing he wanted was to rush her into that part of their relationship. Besides, he had concerns for their unborn child.

However, she noticed something pressing insistently against her and turned around. When she saw that it was Clark's arousal, she smirked and said, "Ah, I see Clark Jr's wanting to make his presence known."

"Lois, I - "

"Save it, Smallville. I'm flattered. Besides," she added, twisting her body to face his, "I know we said we'd take things slow, but...I'm ready to speed things up."

With that, she pushed him on to his back while simultaneously climbing on top of him, somehow possessing the grace of a lioness despite her pregnant girth.

"L-Lois, Wh-wh-what about the baby?"

"Nice try. But all the baby books say that sex during pregnancy is perfectly safe."

That matter settled, she claimed his mouth in an ardorous liplock, then moaned lustily against his lips, further adding to his arousal. As she kissed a trail down to his neck, he felt most of his resolve melting away.

"Are you sure about this, Lois? You're sure it's not the hormones talking?"

"Oh, I'm sure." For emphasis, she grabbed the collar of his shirt and ripped it open, then raked her nails up his well-sculpted torso.

"Lois!" he exclaimed, surprised at her but turned on at the same time.

She then divested herself of her own top, revealing the black sports bra she had taken to wearing to accomodate her growing body. Not for the first time, he noticed just how much larger her breasts had gotten during the pregnancy. He may have been Kryptonian, but he was still a red-blooded American male.

"God, you're beautiful," he proclaimed, the last of his resolve vanishing.

...

EPILOGUE: THE NEXT DAY

Before coming inside for lunch, Clark stopped to bring in the mail. Going through it, he found a postcard with a picture of the Eiffel Tower and the word "Bonjour!" on the front, and the handwriting of one Lana Lang on the back.

Setting aside the rest of the mail on the kitchen counter, he read the postcard: _Clark, I know how disappointed you must be in me, but I really think this is all for the best. When I saw you with Lois, I realized you were never going to be mine again. At least this way, I have the next best thing to you. Wishing you and Lois all the best, Lana_

Wadding up the postcard, he threw it in the trash, before setting about making lunch.

_Well, she was right about one thing, _he thought, remembering the previous night's events with a smile_, __it really was all for the best._

Now that he and Lois had made love, he realized that he belonged to Lois mind, body, and soul.

TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

A/N #2: Please just assume, y'all, that everything else in the episode "Siren" happened, with the exception that Lionel went to Chloe instead of Lana to help him link Lex to Grant Gabriel's murder (but using Lana's footage of Lex). Oh, and, of course, Lana wasn't around. :)

A/N #3: In case anyone's wondering, the names suggested by Lois were inspired by the following: my awesome boyfriend Charlie (as well as Tom Welling's character in the _Cheaper by the Dozen_ films, of course), the late Christopher Reeve (may he rest in peace), and Superboy.


	12. It's Your Baby Shower, Lois Lane!

SUMMARY: What if, in "Crimson," Clark/Kal never found the invitation to Lex and Lana's engagement party, and therefore, never decided to crash the party and ditch Lois? Set in the sixth season, as an AU to the events of "Crimson," featuring Clois. Reviews and constructive criticisms greatly appreciated!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters, nor am I in any way affiliated with the show, or with Jerry Siegel and Joe Shuster. This story is purely for entertainment purposes.

A/N: As always, thanks to all who patiently awaited the next chapter, and a special thanks to all who took the time to review. :D

A/N #2: In response to **thekiller00**: I was considering a scene where Oliver returns to his apartment heartbroken, but I decided instead to focus on Lois and Clark. And in response to**mickeiblue**: Lois assumed that Clark was the father because he was the most recent guy she had been with. Of course, she was later proven right when she developed Kryptonian abilities. ;)

* * *

_**Previously...**_

_(from Chapter One)_

_"I'm pregnant."_

_"Wh- Uh- Wow." He exhaled sharply. Beaming, he added, "Congratulations."_

_"Thank you. It's yours."_

_..._

_(from Chapter Nine)_

_After a pause, Lois asked, "So, any idea on what happened to Kara?"_

_"No, but I don't think she's ever coming back. All because of me."_

...

_(from Chapter Eleven)_

_Oliver was struck by the domestic scene that played out before him, though it wasn't the domesticity that surprised him so much as the couple. When he had returned to town, he had been bound and determined to win Lois back, but now he saw that that was definitely not happening._

...

ONE WEEK LATER: DETROIT

"Clark, you'll never guess where I am," Lois told him over the phone, trying to keep an eye on the two people in front of her. "I'm in Motor City, and more importantly, so is your cousin."

With dread, she added, "And so is Lex."

Across the diner, Lex, oblivious to Lois's presence, was assuring Clark's amnesiac cousin Kara, "There's nothing that's lost that can't be found again."

At that, Lois rolled her eyes.

She gave Clark the name of the diner, then told him to hurry as she noticed Kara get up from her seat at the counter. Hanging up, Lois slid out of the booth and went to follow her out, but was stopped by the sound of her own name as Lex noticed her for the first time.

"You're a little out of your way for a club sandwich," he pointed out.

"Save it, Lex. I figured you weren't in Detroit for the electric-car show, but I never would've guessed a secret rendezvous with Clark's cousin."

"I'm helping her," he insisted.

"Yeah, I never heard that one before."

"Look, I don't expect you to understand."

She had been about to retort, when they suddenly heard Kara scream. They rushed out into the rain, but Kara was nowhere to be seen. While Lois tried to locate her using superhearing, Lex pulled out a gun and a GPS locator. However, when Lois couldn't get a read on Kara, she decided instead to follow Lex to a nearby junkyard.

"What makes you think Kara's here?" she asked as he darted in and out of stacks of cars.

"Her necklace emits a GPS signal," he explained.

"You Lojacked her?!"

"She has amnesia," he replied defensively. "Who knows where she could wander if she blacked out again?"

"Hey!" a male voice called out from behind Lois, startling her. Turning around, she was relieved to see Clark running to catch up to them.

"Hey, yourself."

"Clark?" Lex asked by way of a greeting. "What are you doing here?"

"I was in the neighborhood."

Grabbing Clark, Lois told Lex, "Alrighty, well, sail on, Columbus. Clark and I are going to chart our own course to find Kara."

Lex let them go without argument, figuring he could find Kara faster without them anyway, and once they were out of his earshot, Lois quickly filled Clark in on what had happened since she'd followed Lex to Detroit.

With their combined x-ray visions, they scoured the junkyard, and quickly found the one they sought.

"Kara," Lois called through the chain-link fence encompassing the blonde. "Are you okay?"

Kara turned around, responding not to her own name but to the sound of someone talking.

"You two know me?" Kara asked, not recognizing either of them. "You know who I am?"

"You really don't remember, do you?"

Clark explained, "I'm Clark. I'm your cousin. And this is Lois, my girlfriend. You live with us in Smallville."

"How'd you wind up in this cage?" Lois asked.

"This guy, Finley, he locked me in this room, saying he's protecting me. Can you two get me out of here?"

Rather than reply, Clark located the lock and was just about to break it off when he and Lois heard the clicking of a gun behind them. They turned around, and came face-to-face with a man they could only assume was Finley.

"This is none of your business," Finley told them. "I really don't want to shoot a pregnant lady, but I will if you two try to get between me and Linda."

"Linda?" Lois asked, glancing quizzically at Kara.

"Let her go!" came Lex's voice as he kept his own gun trained on Finley.

Clark took advantage of the distraction to knock the gun out of Finley's hand, then followed up with a punch to the jaw, using only enough strength to send Finley reeling to the ground. As Clark angrily stood over Finley, daring him with his eyes to even try and get up, Lex hurried over to them.

"You got this?" Lex asked, indicating Finley.

"I got this," Clark confirmed, the two males taking the same side for the first time in ages.

Meanwhile, Lois grabbed the lock and broke it off, just as Lex strode over to her and Kara.

"How did you do that?" Kara asked in wonder.

Trying to laugh off her feat of superstrength, Lois lied, "Oh, damn thing was so rusty, it's amazing it didn't come apart when he locked you in here."

...

ANOTHER WEEK LATER: KENT FARM

"Well, at least Kara didn't forget how to use up all the hot water," Clark remarked, following Lois down the stairs.

"Like either of us noticed," Lois retorted suggestively. At that, Clark smiled.

Stepping into the kitchen, however, Clark became serious as he said, "And speaking of Kara, I think it's time we tell her the truth."

"You know what? I couldn't agree more. So, tonight, then? We sit her down and explain who she really is?"

"Sounds like a plan," he agreed, smiling again.

Lois collected a kiss from Clark, squeezing his butt in the process and making him jump a little in surprise, then went to leave for work. However, when she opened the kitchen door, she found herself impeded by a complete stranger who had been about to knock.

Politely, she asked, "Can I help you?"

Before the stranger could reply, though, Clark saw who it was and greeted him warmly.

"Pete. Pete Ross. It's good to see you, man," Clark told him, shaking his hand. "What are you doing here?"

"I was in town and thought I'd stop by."

"You're Pete Ross?" Lois asked. "_The_ Pete Ross?"

"I see I'm famous."

"I've heard a lot about you, from both Clark and Chloe."

"You know Chloe?"

"Yeah, she's my cousin."

"Then that must make you...Lois?"

"That's me, all right. Lois Lane." She shook his hand as well, adding, "And any friend of Clark and Chloe's is a friend of mine."

"And this," Clark chimed in, placing a hand on Lois's abdomen, "is our baby."

The reverent way he touched her belly and said 'our baby' suddenly made her heart speed up a little and sent a small tingle up her spine.

"Baby?" Pete asked. "I guess more has changed around here than I thought."

...

That afternoon, as Lois returned from lunch with her cousin Chloe, she noticed Clark, Kara, Jimmy, and a number of her coworkers gathered around her desk. As she and Chloe approached, everyone yelled, "Surprise!"

"What's all this?" Lois asked, amused.

"It's your surprise baby shower," Chloe replied, moving to stand by Jimmy. "And that's not the only surprise."

"Hello, Lois," came the voice of an older woman as she moved through the crowd of people.

"Mrs. Kent!" Lois practically shrieked, ecstatic to see the woman who had been like a mother to her.

The two hugged, Lois being careful not to crush Martha with her superstrength. When they finally parted, Martha handed her a gift bag, and inside was a baby quilt that Martha had sewn herself.

"Aww, thank you, Mrs. Kent. It's adorable."

Lois took a seat at her desk, and began opening every gift presented to her and Clark, taking time to ooh and ahh over every one. Chloe gave her a breastfeeding kit, much to the discomfort of Clark, Jimmy, and the rest of the male coworkers. Jimmy then gave the expectant couple a baby book where they could fill in pictures of their baby as he grew, and even offered to take a couple of family portraits for free. Next was Kara, who gave them a baby bathtub and a red hooded towel for the baby to wear during bathtime. Randall Brady, replacement for the late Grant Gabriel, had bought them a car seat, while Steve Lombard from sports gave them some onesies with varying sports themes. Ron Troupe's gift consisted of a diaper bag with a couple of children's books, and various other coworkers that Lois didn't entirely know the names of gave them diapers, wipes, some more onesies, and an activity gym to keep the baby entertained.

Afterwards, everyone but Clark, Chloe, Jimmy, Kara, and Martha had gone back to their own desks to munch on cake. Once Martha had finished her piece, she regretfully started to say her goodbyes.

"Unfortunately, I have to get back to Washington," she explained, exchanging hugs all around.

As Martha turned to leave, however, she was surprised to see Pete Ross standing there.

"Pete. I didn't know you were in town. How long are you back for?"

"Just for a little while, Mrs. Kent," he replied.

"Well, I'd love to stay and catch up, but I really do need to be getting back to Washington. But it was good seeing you again."

"You too, Mrs. Kent." Approaching Lois and Clark, Pete gave them a last-minute gift, a black onesie with the words "My Daddy Can Kick Your Daddy's Ass" in red, explaining with a smile, "I saw it and just couldn't resist."

"Pete, truer words have never been written," Lois pointed out, also smiling at the sentiment.

...

"That night, Lois came home to find a couple of packages waiting for her in the living room.

"What're those?" she asked, greeting Clark with a kiss.

"Some more baby stuff," he replied. "I was waiting for you so we could open them together."

"Says the man with x-ray vision," she scoffed.

The first package was from Oliver, and had a small card attached to it which read, "To Lois and Clark. Sorry I couldn't make it to the baby shower." Inside was a top-of-the-line jogging stroller.

The second package, which turned out to be from Lionel, also had a card attached which expressed a similar sentiment to Oliver's, and contained a bassinet, white with blue trim and also top-of-the-line.

"Well, that was nice of him," Lois said emotionlessly. "Sorry, Clark, I know he's like a father to you, but I still don't trust him."

"You're not the only one," Clark informed her. He then glanced around to make sure Kara was still upstairs, before showing her Kara's bracelet and filling her in on how Pete had found the bracelet in Lionel's vault at LuthorCorp.

"I don't get it. Why would Lionel keep something like that from you?"

"I don't get it either. But I plan on talking with him tomorrow, see what he has to see."

"And speaking of talking..." She trailed off, jerking her head in the direction of Kara's room.

"Yeah."

After heading upstairs, Lois sat next to Kara on the bed, while Clark sat on Kara's other side.

"Kara," Lois said slowly, "there's something we need to talk with you about."

"I think I know what this is about," she interrupted, smiling as she noticed both of them seemed a little uncomfortable. "And don't worry, Jimmy and I haven't done anything yet."

"Oh. Well...that's good," Lois finally replied, caught off-guard. Looking over at Clark, she realized he'd been caught off-guard too, and in fact, didn't like the turn the conversation had taken. Judging by the look on his face and his overall demeanor, he went from a little uncomfortable to wishing he was anywhere else but there. Mars, the Phantom Zone, the Luthor Mansion; anyplace else would've been preferable at that moment.

Trying to get the conversation back on track, Lois clarified, "Actually, we're not here for _that_ talk. There are things we need to tell you about yourself, about who you really are."

"Okay," Kara said, preparing herself for the truth. She'd had enough of feeling that Clark and Lois had been hiding something from her, but wasn't quite sure what the alternative was.

"Well, um," Lois began, trying to find the words to explain Kara's origins. Finally giving up, she turned to the father of her unborn child, and said, "Clark? A little help here?"

"Right. Uh, well," he started, not having much more luck than Lois, "you see, Kara, you and I..."

"What, we're not actually cousins?" Kara asked, confused.

"No, no, we are cousins," he hurriedly assured her. "It's just that...well... Maybe it would be better if Lois and I showed you."

Less than an hour later, Clark, Lois, and Kara were in the Fortress of Solitude.

"What is this place?" Kara inquired, shivering. "It's freezing in here."

"This is Clark's Fortress," Lois informed her. "Located way up in the North Pole."

"Right. Fortress, North Pole."

Ignoring the two females, Clark stepped forward and addressed Jor-El by name.

"Who's he talking to?" Kara asked Lois.

"His father, Jor-El. Your uncle."

"Jor-El," Clark said, "I know your brother started all of this, and I know I didn't help matters, but Kara's not responsible for any of it. So, I'm asking you, please, restore her memory and her powers."

When Jor-El didn't answer right away, Kara remarked, unconcerned, "Well, maybe Jor-El's not here right now."

However, a bright light suddenly engulfed her, lifting her nearly to the ceiling. When the light cleared, depositing Kara on the floor, Lois and Clark ran to help her up.

"Lois. Clark. What's happening?" Kara asked, looking around in confusion. "Why are we in the Fortress?"

"What's the last thing you remember?" Lois queried.

"I remember...my father Zor-El and the solar eclipse."

Satisfied that her memory had indeed been restored, Clark exchanged smiles with Lois, before telling Kara, "It's nice to have you back."

...

The next day, at the Daily Planet, Jimmy watched as Chloe said goodbye to Pete, before approaching her.

"It looks like Gumby's found his Pokey," he remarked, indicating Pete. "Unless you two are..."

"Oh, no, Pete and I are just friends," she corrected.

"Cool. Yeah, that's cool," he said, trying to contain his relief.

"What about you? How was date night with Kara?"

"Uh, you know, Kara's great, but...I think the spark kind of fizzled for both of us."

When Chloe said she was sorry, Jimmy softly replied, "No, you're not."

Realizing how it sounded, though, he quickly backtracked, "No, no. Uh, what I meant was that I hope you're not. Uh, I should have just said that I'm not, right? So, is there any...interest in seeing if we can breathe some fire into this ember over a cup of coffee?"

"I'll bring the butane."

For a moment, they stood there, grinning at each other, but Jimmy's smile eventually faded as he figured out how to approach what was likely to be a sensitive subject.

"So, um," he began hesitantly, "I overheard an interesting conversation yesterday. Lex mentioned to Pete that you have a meteor power. Is that true?"

The way she said his name told him all he needed to know.

As he followed her to the copy room, he asked, "Why didn't you tell me? What did I do to make you think that I wouldn't accept you?"

"Nothing," she replied, closing the door so they could talk in private. "I mean, I guess I always knew that you would. The real battle was accepting myself."

"So...can I assume your special ability has something to do with that, um, supersized brain inside your head?"

"No, my nerd is all-natural."

"Well, listen," he said after a moment, trying to change the subject, "you don't have to tell me, but are we still on for coffee?"

"Sure," she replied, returning the smiles to both their faces.

TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

A/N #3: For those wondering, Lois is about 24 weeks by the end of this chapter. Just FYI. :)


	13. Flying Lesson

SUMMARY: What if, in "Crimson," Clark/Kal never found the invitation to Lex and Lana's engagement party, and therefore, never decided to crash the party and ditch Lois? Set in the sixth season, as an AU to the events of "Crimson," featuring Clois. Reviews and constructive criticisms greatly appreciated!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters, nor am I in any way affiliated with the show, or with Jerry Siegel and Joe Shuster. This story is purely for entertainment purposes.

A/N: As always, thanks to all who patiently awaited the next chapter, and a special thanks to all who took the time to review. :D

* * *

_**Previously...**_

_(from Chapter One)_

_"I'm pregnant."_

_"Wh- Uh- Wow." He exhaled sharply. Beaming, he added, "Congratulations."_

_"Thank you. It's yours."_

_..._

_(from Chapter Ten)_

_"He was trying to track down the Brain InterActive Construct."_

_The cousins exchanged identical 'oh, crap' looks._

_..._

_(from Chapter Twelve)_

_Satisfied that her memory had indeed been restored, Clark exchanged smiles with Lois, before telling Kara, "It's nice to have you back."_

_..._

ONE WEEK LATER...

"Chloe, Kara," Lois began, joining them at Chloe's desk, "I dug around for some information on LX Dynamics. Lionel was right, Lex is having them build experimental tasers for the military."

"Actually," Chloe informed her, "Kara and I have been wielding shovels of our own, and we think we may have found where Clark is being held."

Turning her cousin's attention to her computer, Chloe explained, "About a year-and-a-half ago, LuthorCorp bought an abandoned airstrip just outside the city. Now, they've rebuilt the hangar; check out the construction manifest."

Lois read the manifest off of Chloe's computer, and realized Lex had built another 33.1 facility. When she said as much, however, Chloe clarified that the name on all the records was that of Lex's father Lionel.

"Why am I not surprised?" Lois asked no one in particular. Without another word, she strode briskly from the room, a look of angry determination glued to her face. Then, once she was sure no one else was around, she supersped from the Daily Planet to her destination.

After watching her leave, Chloe remarked, "I would not want to be Lionel right now."

Kara nodded her agreement, almost feeling sorry for the elder Mr. Luthor. Almost.

...

Clark heard an explosion and looked up through the bars of his kryptonite cage in time to see the double doors of the abandoned hangar splinter into a thousand pieces. And standing there in the midst of the wreckage was Lois.

"Lois!" he called out weakly. "Stay back!"

"Clark!" she called out in return, her voice full of anguish at seeing him caged and helpless.

Noticing a console next to the cage, Lois realized it was connected to Clark's prison and blasted it with her heat vision. As a result, the kryptonite drained from the bars, rendering the cage harmless to her and Clark. She then used superstrength to lift the top of the cage and hurl it in the direction of a small control room overlooking the two of them, sending glass and sparks flying everywhere.

Rushing over to him, she hugged him in a lingering embrace, her voice weighted with relief as she exclaimed, "Clark!"

"Lois!" he exclaimed in return, as relieved to see her as she was to see him.

Suddenly pulling away, Lois grabbed his hand and put it to her belly, telling him with a smile, "Someone's happy to see Daddy."

He smiled as well, feeling their baby kick within. However, the moment was cut short when Lois noticed a black-clad commando standing in the wreck of the control room, training a gun on them. Clark followed her gaze, just as Lois noticed a kryptonite taser loaded into the chamber. With both of them concentrating on the gun, it wasn't long before the commando was forced to drop the now-blazing weapon.

The commando barely had time to get out another, smaller gun, this one also loaded with a kryptonite taser, before Lois appeared behind him. He also barely had time to register that she was no longer on the ground in front of him, before she tapped on his shoulder to get his attention. Startled, he spun around, and in the same movement, lost his balance, sending him toppling down to the ground below.

Stepping closer to the edge of the control room, Lois looked straight down and saw that the commando had been impaled on a large piece of debris and was killed instantly.

Horrified, she said, "Oh, my God, Clark. Clark...I..."

"It's okay, Lois," he tried to assure her. "It was an accident."

"Oh, God."

"Lois, it was an accident," he repeated.

Still weakened by kryptonite, he supersped as best he could to her side, and automatically pulled her into a hug, the tears already starting to form in her eyes.

...

YET ANOTHER WEEK LATER...

"See? Easy as pie," Kara said as she finished her demonstration.

Before Clark could retort, however, Lois came clomping up the steps leading to the barn loft.

"I thought you left for work already," Clark remarked, surprised to see her.

"What, and miss this? Not a chance."

Returning Clark's attention to the matter at hand, Kara asked, "When are you gonna stop stalling?"

Apparently, it worked, as Clark headed to the loft window and prepared himself for takeoff. When he didn't immediately take off, however, Kara attempted to gently nudge him. Feeling her hands on his elbows, he spun around and told her, "Not helping."

"Sorry," she replied. "But it's just really easy. Just up, up, and away."

As Clark turned back to the window, Kara tried to explain it another way: "Clark, I reach for the sky and the world just falls away. I'm not thinking of anything; I'm just in the moment."

They could practically hear his eyelids close as he tried to clear his mind. After a while, though, he spun back around and declared in frustration, "This is a waste of time! We should be out looking for Brainiac instead."

"Clark, here," Lois said, dragging him down the stairs and out into the brilliant sun, with Kara bringing up the rear. Facing Clark, Lois instructed him, "Focus only on me. Be in the moment with me."

He did as he was told, and it wasn't long before he found himself levitating off the ground.

"Kal-El, you're doing it," Kara informed him redundantly, astounded but also proud.

Holding on to the thought of Lois, he extended a fist towards the sky and floated until his feet were about level with the top of the barn.

While Clark hovered there, surveying the farm, Lois gleefully remarked to Kara, "Okay, Tinkerbell, my turn."

Focusing only on Clark and her desire to fly up to him, Lois felt her feet leave terra firma, much to Kara's surprise. Soon, though, it was Clark's turn to be surprised as he found Lois joining him in the air, a smug grin plastered to her face.

The pair stood there - well, hovered there - smiling at each other for a moment, before Clark suddenly remembered there were pressing matters at hand.

"Kara," he called down to his cousin, "it's probably going to take a while for Lois and I to get used to flying, so why don't you go see if Chloe's been able to track down Brainiac?"

"Okay," she replied, nodding her head, "I'm on it."

With that, she supersped away, towards Metropolis and the Daily Planet.

Clark returned his attention to the mother of his child, just as she lifted a closed fist towards the sky, fixed the clouds in her sights, and propelled herself upward. Copying her movements, he rocketed himself after her.

Once they had burst through the clouds, she stopped and let out an excited "Whoo!"

"This...is...awesome!" she added, beaming. "Smallville, why didn't you attempt this sooner?"

"Well...I..." he began, trying to come up with an explanation; at least, one that didn't involve his fear of heights.

Deciding to put him out of his misery, she smiled, grabbing his arms and wrapping them around her waist; well, as much as they would wrap around, given her pregnant girth. Wrapping her own arms around his neck, she said, "Never mind, Smallville. Dance with me?"

"Up here?" he asked uncertainly.

"Yeah. Why not?"

"There's no music, for one."

"Where's it written that there has to be music playing for couples to dance?"

Conceding her point, he began swaying slowly with her, feeling a little silly at first. However, as he stared into Lois's eyes, he felt himself pulled into the moment, and even found himself smiling.

"What?" she asked, sharing his smile.

"I was just thinking how fortunate I am to have you in my life. And as the mother of my child. _Our_ child."

At that, her smile widened.

She leaned in to kiss him, intending to give him a little more than a quick peck on the lips, but instead found herself deepening the kiss. He reciprocated with just as much fervency, crushing her to him as much as he dared, careful not to harm their unborn child. She removed his shirt, parting only long enough to slip it over his head, then quickly reclaimed his lips with hers, letting the shirt fall heedlessly below the clouds.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	14. The Rise and Fall of Brainiac

SUMMARY: What if, in "Crimson," Clark/Kal never found the invitation to Lex and Lana's engagement party, and therefore, never decided to crash the party and ditch Lois? Set in the sixth season, as an AU to the events of "Crimson," featuring Clois. Reviews and constructive criticisms greatly appreciated!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters, nor am I in any way affiliated with the show, or with Jerry Siegel and Joe Shuster. This story is purely for entertainment purposes.

A/N: As always, thanks to all who patiently awaited the next chapter, and a special thanks to all who took the time to review. :D

* * *

**_Previously..._**

_(from Chapter One)_

_"I'm pregnant."_

_"Wh- Uh- Wow." He exhaled sharply. Beaming, he added, "Congratulations."_

_"Thank you. It's yours."_

_..._

_(from Chapter Twelve)_

_Jimmy: "So, is there any...interest in seeing if we can breathe some fire into this ember over a cup of coffee?"_

_Chloe: "I'll bring the butane."_

_..._

_(from Chapter Thirteen)_

_After watching her leave, Chloe remarked, "I would not want to be Lionel right now."_

_Kara nodded her agreement, almost feeling sorry for the elder Mr. Luthor. Almost._

_..._

_"Kara," he called down to his cousin, "it's probably going to take a while for Lois and I to get used to flying, so why don't you go see if Chloe's been able to track down Brainiac?"_

_"Okay," she replied, nodding her head, "I'm on it."_

_With that, she supersped away, towards Metropolis and the Daily Planet._

_..._

_She removed his shirt, parting only long enough to slip it over his head, then quickly reclaimed his lips with hers, letting the shirt fall heedlessly below the clouds._

...

"Kara," Chloe greeted in surprise as the blonde in question approached her desk. "Let me guess, Clark wants to know how the search for Brainiac is going?"

"Hey, Chloe," Kara greeted in turn. "And yeah. Any luck?"

"Well, after spending the entire morning sweet-talking the centurion at the Department of Water and Power, he _finally_ agreed to fast-track my password approval so that we could scan the power grids for any unusual surges. So far, nothing."

"Oh." Kara was, of course, disappointed by that news, but she didn't remain so for very long. Awkwardly, she began, "So...Lois told me that you and Jimmy are back together. How's that going?"

It was Chloe's turn to feel awkward, as she replied, "Oh. Actually, we decided to just be friends."

"Oh." Kara paused a beat, before asking, "It's not because of me, is it?"

"Oh. No. We just realized that the spark had fizzled out for both of us, and we were better off being just friends."

"Oh." Awkward silence reigned as both stared at Chloe's computer, where power grids of several areas from around the world flashed by.

"Wow, Brainiac really gets around," Chloe remarked, focusing on the power grids. "Brazil...Honduras...Florida."

Suddenly, the lights and various electronics in the room flickered on and off a couple of times, drawing the attention of Kara, Chloe, and the rest of the _Daily Planet_ staff. Turning their attention back to the computer screen, Chloe and Kara noticed that a massive power surge had popped up on Metropolis's power grid.

"Brainiac's here," Chloe announced, a bit redundantly.

"I'll check the roof," Kara declared. "You stay here and call Clark."

"Okay," Chloe replied, getting out her cell phone to do just that. Heading for the empty copy room, she dialed in Clark's number, but was unable to get through to him.

"Damn it, Clark, answer your phone."

She tried again, but before the line rang even twice, she heard a voice behind her that left her cold.

"Typical, isn't it?" the voice was asking.

She quickly hung up and spun around, finding herself face-to-face with someone she could only assume was...

"Brainiac!" she gasped softly.

Ignoring her outburst, he continued, "You're trying to warn him about me, and what does he do? Ignores your calls so he can - how do you humans put it? - join the mile-high club with your cousin."

"What are you talking about?"

"Somewhere in the clouds above the Kent residence, Lois and Kal-El are repeating the act that conceived their child. So, you see, I need you to give him a message for me."

"What, do I look like a messenger? Give it to him yourself," she told him with a self-assurance she didn't really feel.

"You misunderstand, Chloe. You're not the messenger. You're the message."

With that, he pointed his index finger at her forehead, then transformed said finger into a metallic snake that swiftly buried itself in her skull. He tried to snake two more tendrils into her eyeballs, but she suddenly found herself engulfed in a bright, pinkish light, before he finally let go and watched as she collapsed to the floor.

"What the hell are you?" he asked her unconscious form.

...

Arriving at his destination, an already-weakened Brainiac blasted the chain-link fence with heat vision, creating a hole big enough for him to walk through but weakening him further. Stepping through the fence, he quickly found what he needed and soon felt jolts of electricity surge through him, healing him, recharging him. Then, feeling better, he set out for his next target, determined not to make the same miscalculation twice.

...

Meanwhile, back at the Kent Farm, Lois and Clark were getting dressed, having finally tracked down all of their discarded clothes.

"Take that, mile-high club," Lois remarked, slipping her skirt back on. At that, Clark chuckled a little as he slipped his shirt over his head. However, their good mood was quickly spoiled by a familiar limousine pulling up the drive.

"Lionel," Lois said through gritted teeth, without having to use her x-ray vision. Using Clark's shoulder to steady herself, she slipped her swollen feet into her shoes.

Sure enough, it was Lionel Luthor who climbed out of the back of the limo, a yellow envelope clutched tightly in one hand.

"Clark, Miss Lane," Lionel greeted them in urgency. Approaching them, he asked, "Have you two, uh, seen today's paper, by any chance?"

"Not yet. Why?" Clark narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

"It's, uh, Patricia Swann. She's dead, apparently of a, uh, gunshot."

"Well, that's awfully convenient, isn't it?" Lois pointed out. "Patricia tells us all about Veritas and how you murdered every last member, and she winds up dead."

"That's what I'm trying to tell you two. I had nothing to do with it," Lionel declared, desperation creeping into his voice.

Just then, Clark's phone rang.

"It's Kara," he informed Lois. Shooting a dark look Lionel's way, Clark walked off in the direction of the house, before answering his phone. In the meantime, Lois returned her attention to Lionel, who began, desperation now fully apparent, "It's not important what you and Clark think of me - "

"Oh, you don't want to know what I think of you."

"But there are some things that he should know," he continued, as if Lois hadn't so rudely interrupted. "I have kept Clark's secret hidden longer than you or he can imagine."

Before he could explain himself further, Clark reappeared at Lois's side, informing her, "It's Brainiac. There was a power surge at the Daily Planet, and when Kara went to check it out, Brainiac attacked Chloe."

"Oh my god, is she okay?" Lois asked, deeply concerned for her cousin.

"Kara didn't say."

Lionel cut in, "Clark, son, I'm sorry to hear about Miss Sullivan, but - "

"I'm not your son," Clark reminded him. "The only real son you have hates you just as much as I do."

"Clark, go," Lois instructed him, ignoring Lionel, "make sure Chloe's alright."

"You sure?"

"Yeah. I'll finish here with Lionel and catch up with you."

"Okay." Clark gave a nod of his head, before giving Lois a quick peck goodbye.

"Clark, wait - " Lionel tried desperately to get his attention once more, but Clark was already on his way to Metropolis. Turning back to Lois, Lionel put the yellow envelope in her hand, unclasped a locket from around his neck, handed that to her as well, and said, "Please see that Clark gets these. Time is running out."

With that, Lionel staggered back to the limo, leaving Lois slightly weirded out and almost feeling sorry for the not-so-poor bastard. As the limo pulled out of the driveway, Lois headed for the house, with the intent of dropping off the envelope and the neckalce. However, after setting them on the kitchen counter, she turned around, only to nearly bump into Brainiac, who immediately grabbed her by her upper arms.

"Miss Lane," he greeted smoothly, as if he hadn't just tried to attack her cousin. Studying her features, he remarked, "Yes, I can see the family resemblance between you and Chloe."

"What did you do to my cousin?" she demanded, trying unsuccessfully to free herself from his grip.

"Just a little adjustment to her central nervous system. She's completely aware of what's happening around her, but has no control over her body. Her motor skills, her speech, every breath she takes, is controlled by me."

Lois looked on in horror at his explanation.

"But it's not your cousin you should be worried about," he added. He spared a glance at her pregnant belly, then smirked at her, chilling her blood.

"Leave my baby alone!" Tears were threatening to overtake her.

"Now, now, Miss Lane. Calm down. You wouldn't want to put stress on the baby. Besides, nothing will happen to you or your baby, provided you give Kal-El a message for me."

Lois bit off a retort, thinking instead of the safety of her unborn child.

Seeing this, Brainiac said, "Good. Now, Chloe's condition is absolutely irreversible by any human standards, completely reversible by me. Tell Kara and Kal-El to meet me on the roof of the Daily Planet at midnight, and I'll return Chloe to normal."

Sparing another glance at her unborn child, he added, "Oh, and tell Kal-El I said congratulations."

While she glared at him hatefully, he let go of her, and in the same movement, sped away from the farm. Finally, she broke down in tears, somehow finding her way over to the couch and plopping herself down.

...

About a half-hour later, Lois found Clark and Kara at the hospital, sitting at Chloe's bedside. Chloe's eyes were open, and filmed over with white.

"I'm so sorry, Chloe," Clark was saying, sounding close to tears.

"Clark, it's not your fault," Kara assured him, placing a comforting hand on his back.

"She's right," Lois chimed in, drawing their attention. "The fault lies with Brainiac."

"Lois!" Clark quickly stood and approached her upon seeing her red, puffy eyes, a sign of her tears, and right behind him was Kara. Holding her face in his hands, he asked, "What happened? What's wrong?"

"After you left, Brainiac stopped by the farm, and threatened our baby if I didn't give you a message."

As she relayed the message, Clark clenched his fists at his sides and locked his jaw in unexpressed rage. While she knew that that rage was directed towards Brainiac, she still worried about the father of her unborn child.

"He's going to pay," Clark declared. "First, he attacks Chloe, and then he threatens our baby."

"Clark, calm down," Lois pleaded with him. "I understand your anger, but flying into a rage is not going to solve anything."

"She's right, Clark," Kara pointed out. "We need to come up with a plan of attack."

Conceding their points, Clark looked back over his shoulder at Chloe, her eyes still milky white, then ushered them out into the hallway.

"If what Brainiac told Lois was true," Clark explained, "I don't want to chance him overhearing."

"Good thinking," Kara agreed. "Now, let's think."

All three leaned their heads together, but unfortunately, they were too close and wound up bonking heads. As they quickly rubbed the spots that had knocked together, each expressed their displeasure by grimacing and groaning in pain.

"Not that hard," Kara griped. She reiterated, "Now, let's think. Brainiac's a computer, so he's got to have an off-switch."

"Well, we already know that he's fueled by energy," Lois reminded them.

"Electricity!" Clark blurted, snapping his fingers. "Maybe he's getting his fuel from electricity."

"So, maybe if we overload him with electricity," Lois suggested, quickly jumping on Clark's thought train, "it'll be too much for him and he'll..." She gestured outward with her hands, while making an exploding sound with her mouth.

"Exactly." Clark smiled at them, both because of the unique way Lois had of putting things and because the three of them had thought up a plan together. Lois and Kara returned his smile, as well as each others'.

...

That night, Clark, Kara, and Lois met with Brainiac as he had instructed, though initially, Clark had tried to talk Lois out of accompanying him and Kara, if only for the safety of their baby, but she'd stubbornly insisted and he knew better than to argue with her when she got like that.

"Well, if it isn't the three musketeers," Brainiac snarked by way of greeting, amused at the picture the trio presented. Lois and Kara stood slightly behind and to the sides of Clark, posing with their feet slightly apart and their fists resting upon their hips while Clark's fists were balled up at his sides. None of them looked particularly happy to see him.

"What is it that you want, Brainiac?" an impatient Kara asked.

"Getting right to the point, I see. I like that. Well, to be perfectly honest, you."

"Me?"

"Yes. I need you to come with me."

"She's not going anywhere with you," Clark declared, staring daggers into Brainiac.

"Did I forget to mention that Chloe is in excruciating pain? She just can't express it." Returning his attention to Kara, Brainiac added, "But you can end it."

Clark was still glaring at Brainiac, so he didn't notice Kara start to walk forward until she was nearly in front of him.

"Kara?" Clark was confused, but then quickly realized what Kara meant to do. "Kara, no!"

"You can't trust him!" Lois reminded her, also realizing Kara's intentions.

"It's the only way to save Chloe," Kara insisted, standing beside Brainiac and giving them a meaningful look. "You guys have to trust me."

Brainiac stood there smirking at Lois and Clark, seeming to have the upper hand, but then Kara nodded at her cousin and his girlfriend, before crouching and sweeping her leg into Brainiac, sending him to the ground. Taking advantage of Brainiac's disorientation, Clark effortlessly hauled him up by the shirt, and brought himself nearly nose-to-nose with the supercomputer.

"This is for Chloe," Clark informed him through gritted teeth, before punching him in what passed for a gut and sending him flying out across Metropolis. Using superspeed, Clark and his companions quickly located Brainiac and caught up with him. As Brainiac stood from where he had landed, he found himself surrounded on three sides.

"This is also for Chloe," Lois told him, levitating so she could kick Brainiac in the face.

"And this too," Kara added in, sending another kick his way. At least, that's what she was trying to do before Brainiac grabbed her ankle and spun her to the ground.

When Clark went after him again, Brainiac deflected Clark's punches, then headbutted him, sending him reeling back, just as Lois came at him again. Without turning around, he elbowed her in the face, then turned to face Kara, who was trying to have another go at him. He ducked a couple of swings, then caught her fists and twisted her so that her back was flat against his chest and her arms were crossed over her own chest.

"I warned you," he said in her ear. "If we had done things my way, no one would've gotten hurt."

Grabbing hold of his wrists, she freed herself from his embrace, then ran up his torso as if it was a wall and executed a backflip, taking him with her and slamming him to the ground in the process.

While Brainiac got up once again, Clark told his companions, "I think it's time to end this," to which Lois and Kara nodded once in agreement. Before Brainiac could get his bearings, his female adversaries grabbed his arms and superspeeded with him, until they had arrived at a local power plant, still with a hole scorched into the chain-link fence. Seconds later, they were joined by Clark.

Brainiac laughingly pointed out, "You could never deliberately take another man's life. It goes against everything you stand for."

"You're not a man," Clark countered. "You're a machine."

With that, he shoved Brainiac into a couple of generators using superspeed, then pinned him there with a cable sizzling with electricity, handed to him by Kara.

"You can kill me Kal-El, but your end is near," Brainiac warned. "And there's nothing any of you can do to stop it."

Taking a second cable, this one handed to him by Lois, he ignored Brainiac's remark, and instead, angrily informed him, "This...this is for threatening Lois and our baby."

With both cables 'plugged' into him, Brainiac was overloaded with electricity, making him convulse until finally, his physical form couldn't take anymore. Clark and company watched with grim satisfaction as Brainiac burst into thousands of tiny pieces.

As those fiery pieces rained down around them, Lois asked, "What do you suppose he meant by 'the end is near'?"

Kara shrugged in response, while Clark replied, "I don't know, but we'll cross that bridge when we come to it."

The threat eliminated, Clark pulled Lois protectively close, and she happily let him. When he placed a hand possessively on her abdomen, she placed her hand over his and smiled up at him, while Kara looked on, a slight smile of her own forming at the picture they made.

TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

A/N #2: Just FYI, the exchange between Chloe and Kara regarding Chimmy was originally supposed to occur in chapter thirteen, but I totally blanked out and went straight to the scene of Lois rescuing Clark.


	15. The Key to the Kingdom

SUMMARY: What if, in "Crimson," Clark/Kal never found the invitation to Lex and Lana's engagement party, and therefore, never decided to crash the party and ditch Lois? Set in the sixth season, as an AU to the events of "Crimson," featuring Clois. Reviews and constructive criticisms greatly appreciated!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters, nor am I in any way affiliated with the show, or with Jerry Siegel and Joe Shuster. This story is purely for entertainment purposes.

A/N: As always, thanks to all who patiently awaited the next chapter, and a special thanks to all who followed, favorited, and/or took the time to review. :D

A/N #2: Sorry it took me so long to finish chapter fifteen, but I stopped to write a _Lost Girl_ fan fiction in honor of Valentine's Day. So, please, my loyal readers, accept this latest chapter from me and forgive me. ;)

* * *

**_Previously..._**

_(from Chapter One)_

_Lois, to Clark: "I'm pregnant." ... "It's yours."_

_..._

_(from Chapter Fourteen)_

_"You misunderstand, Chloe. You're not the messenger. You're the message."_

_With that, he pointed his index finger at her forehead, then transformed said finger into a metallic snake that swiftly buried itself in her skull. He tried to snake two more tendrils into her eyeballs, but she suddenly found herself engulfed in a bright, pinkish light, before he finally let go and watched as she collapsed to the floor._

_"What the hell are you?" he asked her unconscious form._

_..._

_Turning back to Lois, Lionel put the yellow envelope in her hand, unclasped a locket from around his neck, handed that to her as well, and said, "Please see that Clark gets these. Time is running out."_

_..._

_Taking a second cable, this one handed to him by Lois, he ignored Brainiac's remark, and instead, angrily informed him, "This...this is for threatening Lois and our baby."_

_With both cables 'plugged' into him, Brainiac was overloaded with electricity, making him convulse until finally, his physical form couldn't take anymore. Clark and company watched with grim satisfaction as Brainiac burst into thousands of tiny pieces._

...

In the wee hours of the morning, Clark, Lois, and Kara returned home victorious. After triumphing over Brainiac, they had checked in on Chloe, glad to find her awake and free of the supercomputer's control. Then, after she'd checked herself out against her doctor's wishes, Clark and company had made sure she'd gotten home safely, and now, they were ready to crawl into their respective beds and catch what sleep they could.

However, something on the nearby kitchen counter caught Clark's attention. Heading towards it, he found the envelope Lionel had tried to give him earlier, along with a locket. As Lois and Kara watched, he examined the necklace, finding a key inside.

"What do you suppose that goes to?" Kara asked, intrigued.

Clark merely shrugged in response, as he set the locket and key aside and picked up the envelope. Inside was a mug shot and criminal record for Patricia Swann's driver, along with photos of said driver secretly meeting with Lex Luthor.

"But that means," Lois began, after moving to Clark's side to get a better look at the photos, "the driver that killed Patricia wasn't hired by Lionel. He was working for Lex."

"I can't believe I ever trusted him," Kara remarked, also moving to stand beside Clark.

"You're not the only one to be fooled by the Luthors," Clark reminded his cousin.

"Well, maybe this means that Lionel isn't completely beyond saving," Kara reasoned, trying to be optimistic. "Though, don't get me wrong, I'm not going to forgive-and-forget him kidnapping Clark anytime soon."

"I don't want you to get your hopes up, Kara," Lois warned. "Clark and I have known Lionel a lot longer, and he's cried wolf one too many times for our liking."

Clark, having studied the photos the entire time, finally set the photos down and pointed out, "You both make good points. But let's not worry about it tonight. Let's just try to get some sleep."

Lois and Kara nodded their agreement, and allowed him to usher them up the stairs, leaving the photos, locket, and key on the counter.

...

The following morning, Clark entered Lionel's office, his features and posture indicating that he was still not happy with the senior Mr. Luthor.

"Clark!" Lionel greeted in surprise. Noticing the necklace and envelope in Clark's hand, he added, "I take it Miss Lane, uh, passed along those items to you, uh, after all."

"And I'm here to give them back," Clark replied, shoving them into Lionel's hands. "I don't want anything from you."

"But, Clark, son - "

"I already told you, I'm not your son. You didn't kill Patricia Swann, fine. But that still doesn't make up for you keeping me captive in a kryptonite cage, or for killing the other members of your little astronomy club."

Clark turned and headed towards the exit, while Lionel pleaded, "Clark, please, you must listen to me! I can't longer protect you any longer!"

That stopped Clark in his tracks and made him turn on his heels to face Lionel once again.

"Protect me? From what?" he asked, his eyes narrowing suspiciously.

"From a terrible truth. There are two lockets in existence, each with its own key. Now, these keys, when used together, unlock the secret of controlling you. You must find the other key, Clark, or your destiny will fall into the hands of another man."

"And why should I trust you? For all I know, this could be a trick to get me to find the other key for you so you can control me yourself."

"No, no, no. I tell you this, not to trick you, but to help you save yourself."

After a moment of evaluating the elder Mr. Luthor, Clark finally relented a little, and asked, "Assuming I believe you, who else knows about the two keys?"

"Just the members of Veritas, and their children."

"Who are all dead, except for you and...Lex." Realization dawned on Clark like a lightbulb. "Is that why he had Patricia Swann killed? To get the other key?"

"Yes, I believe so. Dr. Swann was keeper of one of the keys, and he no doubt passed on that responsibility to his daughter after he died."

As Clark made to leave again, presumably to confront Lex, Lionel stopped him once more, adding, "Clark, there's something else you should know. Lex was here last night, and he had a gun." Clark couldn't help but let the concern he had for Lionel show on his face. "Oh, don't worry, I'm fine. But he was after the key, and I suspect that the only reason I'm alive is because I'd already given it to you. Now, I don't mean to alarm you; I tell you this only to warn you. Lex, it seems, will do anything to get his hands on that key, including killing his own father in cold blood. Be careful of him."

"Here," Lionel concluded, placing the locket around Clark's neck. "Please, keep this with you at all times."

Smiling tightly, Clark nodded once, indicating he would do as Lionel had requested, before finally leaving.

...

"Hey," Chloe greeted enthusiastically as Clark entered the basement of the Daily Planet. Prior to that, Chloe, one hand resting on her hip and the other leaning on Lois's desk, had apparently been in the middle of discussing something with her cousin.

"Hey," Lois echoed, looking up from her desk at her baby's father.

"Hey," he parroted, seeming slightly distracted. "Did Lex come in to work today?"

"Yeah, he should be in his office," Lois replied, slightly confused. "Why do you ask?"

Clark informed them, "I went to give Lionel his necklace back," he held the locket with his thumb and forefinger so they could see, "and he said that Lex nearly killed him trying to get it."

"What?!" the cousins asked simultaneously.

"Clark, are you sure Lionel's telling the truth?" Chloe added dubiously. "He has been known to lie to get what he wants."

"Yeah," Lois seconded, "Lex is no saint, but I don't believe he'd kill his own father, especially over a necklace."

"According to Lionel, there's something here on Earth that can be used to control me."

"Wait, hold up," Chloe interjected. "Control you? As in, 'do my bidding'? Like some sort of puppet?"

When he confirmed it, Lois asked, "What could possibly pull your strings? And could it affect Kara as well, or even me?"

"I don't know," Clark continued, looking like he really wished he had the answers to her questions, "but whatever it is, it takes two keys to unlock. Lionel gave me this one to safeguard, but Lex has the other one. And before that, it belonged to the Swanns."

"That son of a - !" Lois exclaimed angrily. "_That's_ why he had Patricia Swann killed!"

"Is there a problem here?" asked a familiar voice.

Clark spun on his heel, finding himself faced with none other than...

"Lex."

"Clark." Lex's blood ran cold when he noticed the locket around Clark's neck, but he quickly recovered mentally. "Last I checked, this is a newspaper, and you don't work here. So, unless you're here looking for a job or you have some juicy story to share, I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

"I'd never work for you, Lex. But I do have a story for you: 'Lionel Luthor Nearly Killed By His Own Son'."

"Well, I applaud your creativity, but unfortunately, we don't publish fiction here. Maybe you could try the _Inquisitor_."

"What about you having Patricia Swann killed? Is that also fiction?"

While practically seething under the surface, Lex calmly retorted, "I don't know where you're getting your information, but I had nothing to do with Patricia Swann's death. Now, I won't ask you again: you can either leave on your own or be escorted out by security."

Clark regarded his former friend for a moment, before biting off a reply, not wanting Lois or Chloe to get caught in the crossfire between him and Lex. Finally, he turned and tenderly reminded Lois that he would see her back at home, before giving her a quick kiss on the lips and heading for the exit.

Once Clark had gone, Lex added, "Oh, and Lois, this is a place of business, so if you value working here, I'd appreciate it if you kept your boyfriend at home." To the small audience he and Clark had attracted during their argument, he snapped, "As for the rest of you, get back to work," then headed back to his office.

...

That night, as Lois and Clark got ready for bed, they wound up discussing Lex and the day's events.

"You know, Lex may be a huge ass," Lois pointed out while she and Clark brushed their teeth, "but he gave me an idea. Why don't you come work with Chloe and me at the _Daily Planet_?"

When he sent a dubious glare her way, she added, "Seriously, Clark. Don't you think that, with all that you can do, you're destined for greater things in life than working on a farm?"

As they finished up in the bathroom and headed back to their bedroom, Clark told her, "Lois, I stand by what I said. I'll never work for Lex Luthor."

As he and Lois peeled back the covers, Clark continued, "But if you're going to continue working for Lex, please just promise me you'll be careful around him."

"I can handle Lex," Lois replied as she and Clark slipped into bed simultaneously. Smiling at Clark's concern for her and the baby, she added, "But I promise."

Almost as if to seal the promise, they leaned in and shared a quick peck on the lips. Just then, however, something moved downstairs, barely making a sound at all, but it was enough to capture Lois and Clark's attention.

Knowing it couldn't be Kara they were hearing, since she was sound asleep in her room, the duo exchanged looks of uncertainty, before turning their attention to the floor and utilizing their x-ray vision. Seeing some black-clad commando-types moving around downstairs, apparently trying to be quiet as mice, Clark and Lois bolted out of bed and towards their bedroom door.

"Lois, stay here," he instructed.

"No way! What if they have kryptonite tasers?"

"That's exactly why you should stay up here and let me handle it. If anything were to happen to you and the baby, I'd never forgive myself."

Lois had been prepared to argue further, but when he reaffirmed his concern for her and their unborn child, her resolve weakened and her eyes glistened with unshed tears.

"Pregnancy must be making me soft," she muttered. Sighing, she told him, "Okay, fine. The little woman will wait up here while the hunter-gatherer protects the home."

At that, a crooked smile curved his lips. He exchanged another quick peck with her, before leaving her to deal with the intruders.

While heading for the stairs, Clark nearly bumped into Kara, who had apparently been awakened by the commandos after all. Clark held a finger to his lips for silence, to which Kara nodded once in agreement. The super cousins then managed to sneak up on the commandos, with Clark putting one in a sleeper hold until he went limp and Kara tapping the one nearest her on the shoulder and then decking him when he turned around to face her. The sound of bodies softly thumping to the floor grabbed the intruders' attentions, and so they quickly spun to face two of the house's occupants, training their weapons on them. Unfazed, Clark exchanged a look with his cousin, before grabbing hold of another commando's gun and elbowing him in the face while, beside him, Kara did the same. Finally, Clark reached the last man standing, presumably the team leader, and pulled off his mask.

"Who are you?" Clark angrily interrogated him. "Who sent you?!"

However, the leader of the commandos decided to reply, "My lips are sealed."

"Wrong answer," Kara informed him, putting herself between him and Clark. Slamming the leader to the floor, she hovered her fist in the air like she was going to punch him, then added, "Once again, who sent you?"

When the commando leader didn't answer right away, Kara punched him, careful not to use her full strength. Part of Clark knew he should probably put a stop to it anyway, but the part that was protective of Lois and their unborn child was too indignant to care.

"Last chance. Who sent you?" Kara demanded, her fist poised to strike again.

Reluctantly, the commando leader revealed, "I was sent by someone who really doesn't like _him_," indicating Clark.

"Can you be a _little_ more specific?" Kara snapped.

However, before he could reply, Clark realized that only one person fit that description _and_ had the resources to hire a small team of commandos.

"Lex sent you, didn't he?" Clark asked. Taking the commando's silence as an affirmative, Clark next asked, "What did he hire you to do?"

Again, the commando didn't answer right away, so Kara quickly pulled her fist back a little more, preparing to hit him again, but it proved unnecessary because he eventually admitted that he and his team had been hired to steal the necklace Clark was currently wearing.

Then, having heard all they needed to, Clark and Kara sent the commandos on their way, before heading back upstairs, not happy with this latest development. When Clark returned to his room, Lois greeted him with a hug, having seen and heard everything that had happened downstairs.

"You were so brave," she pointed out, touched by his protectiveness.

"Oh, well, uh," he began, unsure at her seemingly sudden mood change.

"I mean, the way you protected the baby and me," she continued, before shifting emotional gears and adding, "it was so..." She trailed off, moaning lustily.

Before he could have time to react, Lois threw him down on the bed, then climbed on top of him and purred, "My hero."

...

The next day, Clark barged angrily into Lex's office at LuthorCorp.

"Lex!" he bellowed.

"Clark," Lex greeted smoothly. "To what do I owe the pleasure of this particular visit? Come to accuse me of another murder?"

"More like attempted robbery."

"Am I supposed to know what you're talking about?" Lex asked, feigning ignorance. Clark, however, wasn't buying it.

"I know it was your goon squad that broke into my house last night."

Acting surprised, Lex next asked, "Someone broke into your house? Is everyone all right?"

"We're fine," Clark informed him, practically through gritted teeth.

"Well, that's good to hear," Lex said, now feigning sympathy. "I guess it's a good thing you have nothing worth stealing."

"Except for this locket, apparently," Clark corrected, holding the necklace between his thumb and forefinger. "By sending those armed goons into my home, you endangered Kara and Lois, not to mention the baby!"

"I didn't 'endanger' anyone, and you can't prove otherwise. Although, if I did indeed send a bunch of 'armed goons', as you called them, into your home, it would only have been to retrieve what's rightfully mine."

"It must kill you that your father entrusted me with this locket."

"That's right, everyone can trust Clark Kent. You're the perfect son. So, tell me, why did Jonathan Kent always seem so stressed? Was raising the perfect son really that much work?"

That did nothing but enrage Clark further. After taking a moment, Clark finally replied, "Don't bring my father into this, Lex. I just wanted to let you know that no matter how hard you try, you're never getting this key. And if you put my family in danger again, then the next time we meet, I'm not going to be so calm."

With that, Clark stormed out, while Lex, realizing that trying again to get the key would be pointless, mentally decided to move on to Plan B.

...

EPILOGUE: TWO WEEKS LATER...

"Hey, Clark," Kara greeted, stepping into the barn loft. When she saw the smile on his face, she couldn't help but catch his good mood. "What's got you so happy?"

"Oh, I was just sitting here, thinking how good life is. I mean, Lois is having my baby, you're okay, I'm okay, and as a bonus, Lex hasn't tried to steal the key again."

"And speaking of Lois having your baby," Kara tapped her wrist, where a watch would've been, "shouldn't you be in Metropolis right about now?"

Checking his watch, Clark replied, "Oh. Right. I guess I was too busy counting my blessings, that I lost track of time. Thanks for reminding me."

"No problem."

With that, Clark sped off towards Metropolis, towards his and Lois's first childbirthing class.

TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

A/N #3: As y'all could probably guess, this chapter was my version of "Descent" and "Apocalypse". As for the episode "Sleeper," those events never happened (good news for those, like me, who hated that episode with a purple passion).

A/N #4: So, what do y'all think? Should I depict Lois and Clark's first childbirthing class? If so, what do y'all think should happen? I have a couple of ideas in mind, but I want to see what y'all suggest.


	16. Childbirthing Class

SUMMARY: What if, in "Crimson," Clark/Kal never found the invitation to Lex and Lana's engagement party, and therefore, never decided to crash the party and ditch Lois? Set in the sixth season, as an AU to the events of "Crimson," featuring Clois. Reviews and constructive criticisms greatly appreciated!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters, nor am I in any way affiliated with the show, or with Jerry Siegel and Joe Shuster. This story is purely for entertainment purposes.

DISCLAIMER #2: This chapter contains descriptors of a medical nature that some may find offensive. So, if you're easily offended and/or haven't completed basic sex education, please turn back now. You have been warned.

A/N: As always, thanks to all who patiently awaited the next chapter, and a special thanks to all who followed, favorited, and/or took the time to review. :D Oh, and a very special thanks to **thekiller00** for the idea (especially since my idea didn't quite pan out). :)

A/N #2: Please excuse any mistakes contained herein, as I've never been pregnant, so all my info comes from TV, movies, and the Internet.

* * *

**_Previously..._**

_(from Chapter One)_

_Lois, to Clark: "I'm pregnant." ... "It's yours."_

_..._

_(from Chapter Seven)_

_Emil, to Chloe: "After extensive bloodwork, I believe I've discovered your meteor power. In laymen's terms, it involves healing."_

_..._

_(from Chapter Fourteen)_

_"You misunderstand, Chloe. You're not the messenger. You're the message."_

_With that, he pointed his index finger at her forehead, then transformed said finger into a metallic snake that swiftly buried itself in her skull. He tried to snake two more tendrils into her eyeballs, but she suddenly found herself engulfed in a bright, pinkish light, before he finally let go and watched as she collapsed to the floor._

_"What the hell are you?" he asked her unconscious form._

_..._

_(from Chapter Fifteen)_

_With that, Clark stormed out, while Lex, realizing that trying again to get the key would be pointless, mentally decided to move on to Plan B._

_..._

_"And speaking of Lois having your baby," Kara tapped her wrist, where a watch would've been, "shouldn't you be in Metropolis right about now?"_

_Checking his watch, Clark replied, "Oh. Right. I guess I was too busy counting my blessings, that I lost track of time. Thanks for reminding me."_

_"No problem."_

_With that, Clark sped off towards Metropolis, towards his and Lois's first childbirthing class._

...

"Hey. Am I late?" Clark greeted the mother of his unborn child, placing a peck on her lips.

"No. You're right on time, actually," Lois replied, pouring herself a cup of decaf and grabbing a free maple doughnut. Before taking a bite, she added, "Shame the same can't be said for the instructor."

Ignoring that last remark, Clark went to pour himself a cup of coffee as well, when a feminine hand came out of nowhere and got there first.

"Oh. I'm sorry," the lady belonging to the hand said as she noticed Clark for the first time. Though, given the way she started eyeing him, it wouldn't be the last. "You go ahead."

"No, no, ladies first," Clark replied, ever the gentleman.

She flashed him a flirty smile, before pouring herself a cup. Clark smiled back politely, unaware of the intentions behind the lady's smile, but Lois wasn't so oblivious and stared back and forth between them.

"Clark!" If Lois didn't already have both hands full, she would've used one to smack him on the arm.

"What?" Unaware of any wrongdoing, Clark shot Lois a confused look, while she gave him her most withering look.

"I'm Rachel, by the way," the lady informed Clark, extending a hand and returning their attention to her.

Shaking her hand, Clark replied, "I'm Clark, and this is ― "

"Lois," the woman in question cut in, pointedly adding, "his girlfriend."

"Oh." Rachel's tone remained polite, but her smile had fallen a little in disappointment. "Well...it's nice to meet you both."

_Yeah, I'll bet_, Lois thought to herself.

Indicating a woman that was standing beside her, Rachel introduced them to her birthing coach, reluctantly admitting that her baby's father wasn't exactly in the picture.

_Damn, now I feel sorry for her_, was Lois's first thought.

"Oh. I'm sorry to hear that," Clark told her sympathetically.

"Thank you." After a moment, Rachel perked up, changing the subject, "So, do you two know what you're having?"

"A boy," they replied simultaneously.

"Aww. Well, if he's anything like his daddy, he's going to be a real looker."

_Annddd...sympathy gone_, was the second thought Lois had, while Clark blushed at the compliment.

Quickly checking her watch, Lois impatiently demanded, "Where _is_ that instructor?"

As if right on cue, the instructor breezed through the door and to the front of the room, much to Lois's relief. Getting everyone's attention, the instructor apologized for her tardiness, explaining she was helping one of her students through a particularly difficult birth, before asking everyone to take their seats.

As Rachel started to walk away, Lois watched her, and apparently, Rachel had been blessed with the kind of body that didn't change much during pregnancy. Starting to feel a little insecure about her own pregnant body, Lois trashed the doughnut, and went to take a seat, with Clark following close behind.

_Great. Made me waste a perfectly good maple doughnut,_ she silently griped, not noticing where she and Clark sat until it was too late. Sitting on Clark's other side was Rachel. _Well, that's just terrific._

For the first hour-and-a-half, the instructor lectured on a multitude of topics, including the changes a woman's body goes through during pregnancy and childbirth, false labor pains, how long they could expect actual labor to last, various techniques used in natural birth, the pros and cons of a home birth ― at that, Lois scoffed ― the pros and cons of a hospital birth, various modern medicines a woman had available to ease the pain of labor, when a C-section would be necessary, etc. All throughout her lecture, the couples were fine, for the most part, but when she got to the topic of episiotomies, it was a different story.

"An episiotomy," she explained, gesturing with her hands, "is an incision made from the vagina to the anus, so as to allow more room for the baby to push through."

At that description, the expectant mothers cringed in fear and disgust, while every male in the room, Clark included, immediately crossed their legs.

One glance at Clark, and Rachel went from cringing with the rest of the moms-to-be to giggling at the image Clark presented, a giggle that bordered on flirtatious. Noticing this, Lois rolled her eyes, and stared daggers in Rachel's direction.

Then, before Lois could have a chance to say something to her, the instructor finished up her lecture, before filling up the last half-hour of the class with breathing techniques. She had everyone stack their chairs along one wall and then grab a gym mat, one per couple. After waiting for all the couples to get their mats situated in a semi-circle around her, she demonstrated the various breathing techniques, and had the couples practice after each demonstration, with the dads-to-be coaching their partners.

As Clark coached Lois, Rachel glanced over again, and smiled warmly as she told Clark he was doing a good job. Clark, of course, smiled back and thanked her, and afterwards, Rachel returned her attention to her own birthing coach, so she missed more daggers being sent her way courtesy of one Lois Lane.

Finally, once the class was over, the instructor asked everyone to put away their mats before they left, so Lois snatched up the mat she and Clark had been using and stormed off to put it away, leaving Clark standing there confused. As he tried to figure out what had triggered the seemingly sudden mood swing, Rachel approached him.

"Well, that was...informative," she remarked, giggling a little.

"Yeah, it was," he replied.

"I don't know if you're a hugger, but..." She trailed off, giving him a hug, and he reluctantly returned it. When she finally pulled away, she warmly added, "I look forward to seeing you and Lois again real soon."

"Uh...you too," he replied, unsure of what else to say.

Meanwhile, Lois had watched their exchange from the other side of the room, and as soon as Rachel had wrapped her arms around Clark, that had been the last straw for Lois. She left as quick as she could without using superspeed. So, when Rachel went to give Lois a hug goodbye as well, she and Clark noticed she was nowhere to be found. Clark excused himself, before catching up with Lois outside, finding her eyeing various parked cars within their vicinity.

When she found the one she sought, which she knew by the driver's license and registration in the glove compartment, she turned her attention to the passenger-side tires, and cut a gash in both with her heat vision. Once that was done, she nodded once, letting out a satisfied "Hmm!", and strode away, feeling better already.

"Lois!" As Clark attempted to keep up beside her, he asked, "What's gotten into you? Why did you just take off like that, and why did you just vandalize someone's car?"

"Like you don't know!" she accused, stopping to face him.

"No! I don't!" he protested.

Turning and continuing her brisk pace, she began ranting, "Ugh, the nerve of that woman! To flirt with you right in front of me! And did you see the disappointment on her face when she found out I was your girlfriend? I mean, did she _really_ expect to meet a single guy in a _childbirthing class_?!"

"Who are you talking about?"

"Rachel!"

Clark stepped in front of Lois, forcing her to stop, then asked, "Rachel? _That's_ what this is about? _That's_ whose car you vandalized?"

Lois didn't answer, but Clark learned all he needed to know regardless.

"Lois, you have nothing to be jealous about. For one thing, Rachel was just being friendly, and for another, you're the only woman for me."

"Really?"

"Yes. I love you and I love our baby," at that, he placed a hand on Lois's belly, "and even Lana couldn't change the way I feel, much less some woman we just met."

At his declaration, Lois felt tears welling up. She started to look down, but he tenderly lifted her face back up to him, stared lovingly into her eyes, and placed a lingering kiss on her lips that was both tender and passionate.

When the kiss broke, they continued to gaze into each other's eyes, wanting the moment to last forever. Unfortunately, Rachel's voice floated over to them from behind Lois, Rachel apparently having discovered the vandalism, and Clark's loving gaze turned knowing as Lois realized what she had to do. Sighing with the resigned dread of someone about to do their taxes, Lois took Clark's hand in hers as she turned on her heel, and headed back the way she and Clark had come.

"Hey...Rachel," Lois greeted, trying to act as casual as can be. "What...seems to be the trouble?"

"Someone slashed my tires," Rachel informed them, near tears. "Who would do something like that?"

Lois exchanged a look with Clark, but neither of them volunteered Lois as the culprit. Instead, Lois called for a tow truck, then she and Clark offered to wait with Rachel and her friend, who had still to say a word to either of them other than 'Hello', until the tow truck arrived. As they waited, Lois apologized for her behavior during class, and even allowed Rachel to give her a forgiveness hug.

_But I draw the line at being 'besties',_ she silently added.

When the tow truck driver finally arrived, Lois pulled out her business card, jotted down her and Clark's address on the back, and gave it to Rachel, telling her to send them the bill. Then, as they said their goodbyes, Rachel gave Lois another hug, and warmly reiterated that she was looking forward to seeing them both again real soon.

As Lois and Clark turned and started walking in the other direction again, Clark draped an arm around her shoulder and asked, "See, now, Lois, don't you feel better?"

"Nope," she stubbornly replied, shaking her head once.

Chuckling a little at her response, he pointed out goodnaturedly, "Oh, come on. You did the right thing. And now, our son can be proud of his mommy once again."

"Okay, that was low," she replied, smiling even while she said it.

After walking a bit further, Clark asked, "So, Lois, you hungry?"

"Henh. Always," she replied with a smile.

"Well, what are you hungry for?"

"Hmm..." She thought for a moment. "I'm thinking...Italian."

"Perfect. I know just the place." With that, he checked to see if anyone was watching, then ducked them both into a nearby alley.

"Smallville," Lois began, amused but curious, "what are you up to?"

"You'll see." Without another word, he pulled Lois tight to his side, then lifted them both to the sky, despite there still being some daylight left, and soon, they were touching down in Italy.

...

Meanwhile, in an exam room at Metropolis General Hospital, Dr. Emil Hamilton had finished running every conceivable test he could.

"So, what's the verdict, doc?" Chloe asked anxiously. "Any explanation for why my brain suddenly decided to go into hyperdrive? I mean, not that I'm complaining."

Consulting his clipboard, Emil sighed, replying, "Chloe, as near as I can figure, your body has been...infected, for lack of a better word, by millions of tiny nanites. It's as if you've contracted a computer virus. But instead of crashing your system, so to speak, it's given you enhanced mental capacities while completely erasing any trace of your meteor infection."

"You say that like it's a bad thing. I mean, you yourself said I shouldn't use my meteor ability."

"Well, I don't mean to alarm you, but it is a bad thing. And the nanites are actually growing in number. Eventually, they'll take over your whole body, and when that happens," here, he sighed, "I'll need to study your blood some more before reaching an accurate conclusion, but it won't be good."

After she took a moment to take it in, she asked, "So, you don't know for sure what will happen?"

"Well, no, but ― "

"So, then, let's not worry about it until we have to. In the meantime," she began, rolling up her sleeve, "how much more blood do you need?"

...

EPILOGUE: TWO WEEKS LATER

"Your jet's fueled and waiting, sir."

"Thank you, Gina." Lex took one final look at the contents of his briefcase. Some old newspaper clippings, some documents with the Veritas symbol, the one key he had managed to obtain that had belonged to the Swann family. Sighing, he shut the lid, then got up from his desk at the Daily Planet and headed for the door.

"This is it, Lex," Gina told him, looking at him like an eager puppy would look at its master. "You'll finally find the answers you've been seeking all your life. Good luck."

"Thank you, Gina," Lex repeated, as emotionless as before.

Stopping, Lex turned to look back at his office, somehow overcome with the feeling that this would be the last time he would ever see it. Then, he turned and continued on, briefly running into Lois on the way out.

"Lex, I have such a bone to pick with you!" she began, irate. Noticing he was on his way out, though, she added, "Wait! Where are you going?!"

As Lex boarded the elevator, Gina coolly answered for him, "Not that it's any of your business, Ms. Lane, but Mr. Luthor has very important business to attend to in Zurich. He should be back within a few days."

"Well, Gina," Lois snarked, "maybe you can take the time to learn a few new tricks. Or maybe get a new master."

With that, Lois patted her on the head, smiled sarcastically, and departed, leaving Gina glaring hotly in her direction as she headed back downstairs towards her desk.

TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

A/N #3: Well, guys and gals, we're in the home stretch. Just four more chapters remain. But don't worry, at the end, I've got a little surprise for y'all. Hope y'all like it. ;)

A/N #4: No vehicles were harmed in the making of this fan fiction. ;)


	17. Lois and Clark's Manic Monday

SUMMARY: What if, in "Crimson," Clark/Kal never found the invitation to Lex and Lana's engagement party, and therefore, never decided to crash the party and ditch Lois? Set in the sixth season, as an AU to the events of "Crimson," featuring Clois. Reviews and constructive criticisms greatly appreciated!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters, nor am I in any way affiliated with the show, or with Jerry Siegel and Joe Shuster. This story is purely for entertainment purposes.

A/N: As always, thanks to all who patiently awaited the next chapter, and a special thanks to all who followed, favorited, and/or took the time to review. :D Oh, and thank you to **Magic Janet**. I try. :) Also, thank you to **AubsJ**. You totally made my week with your review. :D

* * *

**_Previously..._**

_(from Chapter One)_

_Lois, to Clark: "I'm pregnant." ... "It's yours."_

_..._

_(from Chapter Sixteen)_

_As Lex boarded the elevator, Gina coolly answered for him, "Not that it's any of your business, Ms. Lane, but Mr. Luthor has very important business to attend to in Zurich. He should be back within a few days."_

...

FOUR WEEKS LATER...

Lionel Luthor stared out the window of his new office at the Daily Planet. Then, sighing, he returned to his desk, where a copy of today's edition lay on top. The front page bore a flattering picture of his son Lex, with the headline, "Lex Luthor Declared Dead". The article itself detailed how, after Lex had disappeared in Europe four weeks ago, his father Lionel had given up hope and had him declared legally dead, restoring Lionel as CEO of LuthorCorp, as well as making him owner of the _Daily Planet_ (among other things). Picking up the paper, he stared into his son's face for a long moment, before setting the paper aside and returning to work.

...

ONE WEEK AFTER THAT...

"You're not wearing that, are you?" Lois asked her boyfriend and father of her unborn child.

Looking down at himself and his attire, Clark replied, "Yeah. What's wrong with it?"

"Clark, it's your first day at the Daily Planet. You don't want to go in looking like the Brawny lumberjack."

"What? This is a nice shirt," he argued, defending his choice of a plaid shirt and blue jeans.

Regardless, Lois strode over to the closet she shared with Clark, and began rummaging through it. While Lois was busy with that, Kara appeared, took one look at Clark's outfit, and stifled a laugh as she asked, "_That's_ what you're wearing?"

Already fed up with his outfit being criticized, he glared at his cousin, who just smirked and headed downstairs, just as Lois pulled out a blue dress shirt.

"Perfect," she opined, holding it up.

Handing Clark the shirt, she then pulled out an appropriate pair of pants, and handed that to him as well.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" she asked when he just stared dubiously at her. "Chop, chop, Smallville."

While he reluctantly began changing, she pointed out, "You know, it's so lucky that I live with you. Otherwise, you could've spent your entire career being nicknamed Farm Boy or Flannel Man. Trust me, you do not want to bomb on your first day."

"So, how do I look?" Clark asked when he was done.

"Hmm, now, _that_ is more like it, GQ," she replied, pulling him close and smiling at him flirtatiously. She started kissing his neck, adding, "You know, it's too bad it's your first day. Otherwise, you could afford to be a little late going into work."

"Lois!" Clark quietly exclaimed, a little surprised at her, but flattered nonetheless.

"Ew, I heard that!" came Kara's voice from downstairs.

Lois sighed, and added goodnaturedly, "And then there's your cousin."

...

"So, this is it," Lois remarked as she and Clark stood just outside the Daily Planet building. "Once we enter those doors, we're no longer a couple, we're coworkers."

"Yep," Clark replied. "You ready?"

"I'm a Lane. I was born ready."

However, before they could make a move towards the doors, Lois grabbed Clark and planted a long, deep kiss on him. After she pulled away, he had the most dazed look on his face, which only made Lois smirk in self-satisfaction. When he recovered, they each took a deep breath, and didn't release it until they were finally inside.

"Well, that wasn't so bad," Lois commented. "So, I guess I'll see you after your meeting with Lionel."

"Oh, didn't I tell you? Lionel wants to see us both."

"Wait, what?! Why?! I'm not the newb!"

Clark shrugged, then led the way to Lionel's office. When they arrived, Lionel was in the middle of a heated argument with a younger woman with red hair.

"I don't care what the will says, Ms. Mercer," Lionel was telling her. "I am the founder and CEO of LuthorCorp. I built that company from the ground up with my own blood, sweat, and tears!"

"As well as the blood of your parents," Ms. Mercer smoothly interjected.

"Uh, are we...interrupting something?" Lois asked, unsure of what else to do.

Suddenly seeing Clark and Lois standing there, Lionel calmed somewhat and replied, "No. No, Ms. Mercer was just leaving."

"This isn't over, Lionel," Ms. Mercer informed him, "not by a long shot. See you in court."

"Yes, well..." was all Lionel could say, rubbing his temples.

As Ms. Mercer departed, she openly looked Clark up and down like a piece of meat, making Clark uncomfortable and earning her a heated glare from Lois.

Eventually, Lois returned her attention to Lionel, and asked, "What was that all about?"

"What?" Lionel asked, distracted. "Oh. Oh, that. That was nothing. Please, come in, come in."

As they did just that, Clark closing the door behind them, Lionel added, "Thank you both for meeting me. Please, have a seat."

He indicated the two chairs situated in front of his desk. As they went to sit, Clark extended a hand to shake, taking the opportunity to thank Lionel for getting him the job there.

"Oh. Don't mention it," Lionel told him, waving a hand dismissively.

Meanwhile, Lois took the opportunity to rove her eyes over Lionel's desk, and spied a document that read, "Last Will and Testament of Alexander Luthor".

Lionel noticed her eyeing it, and quickly put it away.

"Now, you're probably both wondering why I wanted to see Ms. Lane as well," he began.

"The thought crossed our minds," Lois interjected, bordering on rude.

"Well, the fact of the matter is," he explained, "while I'm, uh, giving Clark the welcome-to-the-bullpen speech, I, uh, thought I'd take the opportunity to make sure we're all, uh, on the same page about workplace romance. Now, I know Clark can be professional, but...I'm not so sure about you, Ms. Lane."

Offended, Lois retorted, "I resent that very much. I may be a severely hormonal pregnant woman and Clark may be a living Adonis, but I can control myself at work!"

At that, Clark blushed, and averted his gaze.

"Good. Good. Glad to hear it," Lionel replied, nodding his head several times. "Well, now that we've gotten that out of the way, let me be the first to welcome you to the Daily Planet, Clark."

"Thank you," the man in question replied.

"And, on a more personal note..." He retrieved a couple of pamphlets from his desk drawer, and handed one to Lois while giving Clark the other one. Both pamphlets were identical, and laid out the benefits of using the daycare service offered by the Daily Planet, as well as some of the services they had available.

"Wait, we have a daycare?" Lois asked. "I've worked here how long, and I don't know this?"

Lionel was about to add something to that, when suddenly, the sound of an explosion reached their ears, as well as the sound of tires screeching.

"What the hell was that?" Lois wondered.

"I don't know," Clark responded, jumping out of his seat. While he headed for the door, Lois and Lionel also jumped up, Lionel heading for the window and Lois following after Clark.

When Lionel turned back around, both Lois and Clark were already gone.

...

Lois and Clark arrived outside, and quickly located the source of the noises they had heard. A bus was over on its side and on fire, apparently the result of a bomb detonating.

"We've got to help those people," Lois pointed out, moving to do just that. However, Clark reached out a hand to stop her.

"I don't want to risk you and the baby inhaling that smoke," he said. "Wait here, and call for an ambulance."

Lois was about to argue, but then changed her mind at the look of concern on his face. She realized that he was just looking out for her and the baby, and that it was a waste of time to argue when there were others who urgently needed his help. So, she nodded once, and did as he had instructed while he himself rushed off to help the people still trapped inside the bus.

As Clark ran over to help, he bumped into a kid carrying a skateboard and looking freaked out. Since the kid seemed fine as he fled the scene, Clark returned his attention to the bus, and peeled back the roof so people could get out. After everyone else had gotten out just fine, he double-checked the inside of the bus for anyone still trapped, and sure enough, he spotted a woman lying just a few feet away from him, unconscious and covered in blood. Only after he had picked her up and carried her out did he realize she was the same woman who had been arguing with Lionel only moments before.

As she came to, she recognized him as well, and dazedly said, "It's you."

Meanwhile, Chloe and a number of her fellow Daily Planet basement dwellers had felt a small quake from the explosion, and had come out to investigate. Almost instantly, the Lane-Sullivan cousins had managed to locate each other in the crowd, and Chloe had moved to join Lois's side.

"Hey, cuz," Lois greeted.

"Hey, Lois. Where's Clark? Isn't it his first day today?"

Rather than respond, Lois pointed out her boyfriend in the middle of the chaos as he was helping get everyone to safety.

"Well, he sure is making a good first-day impression," Chloe remarked. "I guess even a dress shirt can't hide the hero in him."

Lois informed her, "Well, see, that's why he wanted to work at the Planet. So he could hear about every crisis as it happens."

As Clark laid a little girl on a gurney to be checked out by an EMT, Chloe noticed another girl needing medical attention, this one a teenager with purple-streaked hair, and rushed over to help her. Eventually, she managed to get the attention of one of the EMTs.

"Was she on the bus?" the EMT asked as he got out an oxygen mask for the girl to use.

"I don't know," Chloe replied.

The EMT asked for the girl's name, and she told him it was Bette. As Chloe helped the EMT, who introduced himself as Davis, get Bette to his rig, Clark returned to where Lois was.

"Hey. How's everyone doing?" she asked him.

"Uh, they're good. The most seriously injured are being taken to the hospital, among them may be that Ms. Mercer we saw arguing with Lionel earlier."

"You're kidding. _She_ was on the bus?" When Clark confirmed it, Lois pointed out, "Well, that's a hell of a coincidence."

After taking a second to chew that over, Lois asked if Clark was able to find out anything about the bomb.

"Yeah, the police think it was a misfire," he replied, "since there were no casualties."

"That didn't feel like a misfire to me." Then, grinning excitedly, she added, "Look at us, investigating together on your first day."

That brought a smile to his face as well, a smile that then faded when Lois became serious again and asked, "Alright, so, who's your source?"

"I'm sorry, Lois, I didn't get a name."

"Rule number one of reporting: always know your source." Pausing a moment, she added, "Maybe I should write these down for you."

...

A few hours later, Lois and Bette were pulling up to a skate park in Suicide Slums where street kids like Bette's friend Tommy hung out. Earlier, Lois and Clark had discovered via superhearing — well, actually, Clark had discovered; Lois had been busy trying to bribe a cop for information — that the bus explosion hadn't been from a bomb after all, leading them to suspect someone with a meteor power. So, while Clark was trying to track down and question others who had been on the bus, Lois had gone to talk to Bette, who was now staying with Chloe at the Talon. When Lois had shared her and Clark's meteor power theory, Bette had ratted out her friend Tommy, who apparently blew things up when he got angry.

"He's over there, sitting down," Bette informed Lois, pointing out Tommy.

"Hey, I saw him earlier. Clark bumped into him as he was running away from the bus."

Unbuckling her seat belt, Lois told Bette to wait there in the SUV while she went to talk to Tommy.

Approaching Tommy, Lois called out his name, assuring him that she just wanted to talk. However, Bette had ignored Lois's instructions, and when Tommy saw her, he freaked out and bolted.

_Really?_ Lois thought. _You're going to make a pregnant woman run after you?_

"Stay here," Lois ordered Bette, giving chase. Well, as much chase as a pregnant woman could give.

However, as Lois caught up with Tommy, cornering him in an alley, she saw that Bette wasn't far behind.

"What, are you allergic to listening?" Lois asked her.

"Get away from me!" Tommy yelled, still freaked out.

"Just calm down, okay, Tommy?" Lois tried, noticing some barrels next to him that were marked 'Flammable'. "Nobody needs to get hurt."

"It'll be okay, Tommy," Bette added. "I promise."

"No! No, you're lying! Just—just stay away!"

"Bette, stay back," Lois warned, her maternal instincts already kicking in. "It could be dangerous."

No sooner had she gotten the words out, though, than the barrels next to Tommy suddenly went up in flames.

"Tommy!" Bette called out.

Lois instinctively tried to shield Bette, and when they both ventured to look up again, Tommy was gone, apparently having been incinerated by the blast. If not for Lois's need to be strong for Bette, Lois would've tossed her cookies then and there.

...

Later, after dropping Bette back off at Chloe's apartment, Lois returned to the Daily Planet, still a little shaken from the experience with Tommy.

"Lois!" Clark called out, getting up from his desk to give her a hug, his voice weighted with relief.

When he finally let her go, she explained what happened.

"You should've seen how scared he was, Clark," she concluded. "I don't think he meant to hurt anyone. He just couldn't control his powers."

"Well, as much as I feel for that kid Tommy, I'm just glad you, Bette, and the baby weren't standing closer to him."

"Yeah, me, too," she replied, placing both hands on her belly.

"Lois, if something were to happen to you and the baby..." He trailed off, not wanting to imagine the possibility.

"Hey," she began, taking his hands in hers, "nothing's going to happen to me or the baby."

Smiling, she added, "You're not getting rid of us that easily."

He smiled as well, and that's when she leaned her forehead against his in affection.

"So much for keeping it professional during office hours," she softly remarked, eliciting a small chuckle from them both.

"Here," he said, taking her by the hand and leading her into an empty copy room.

Clark shut the door behind them, then went to shut another door on the other side of the room, before taking Lois's hands in his and beginning, "Lois, you know I love you, right?"

"Yeah, Smallville, I kinda had a feeling," she joked.

"And I care very deeply for you, and for our baby."

_Wait_, Lois thought, suddenly becoming serious, _he's not about to do what I think he's about to do, is he? Is Clark really about to..._propose_?_

For some reason, that thought sent butterflies fluttering about in her stomach.

_Whoa, where'd the butterflies come from?_

She'd never really considered herself the marrying kind. Then again, she'd never considered herself the mommy kind either, but here they were, with a baby on the way. But after taking quick emotional stock, she realized that now that she was being presented with the opportunity to 'settle down,' as it were — with her 'Smallville' no less — the prospect both terrified and excited her.

"And even though you're as invulnerable as I am," Clark continued, unaware of her inner emotional roller coaster, "I still worry about the two of you. Once you have this baby in a few weeks and go back to not having powers, I'm going to worry about you even more. Which is exactly why," here he paused, considering his words very carefully, "I'd like you to start being more careful from now on."

_Damn_, Lois thought, disappointed. _So much for Clark proposing._

Returning to what Clark was saying, Lois replied, "What do you mean? Careful how?"

"Well, not rushing headlong into dangerous situations. Like earlier, when you and Bette went to talk to Tommy."

"It's not like I go looking for trouble," she calmly protested.

"I know. It's just," here he looked deep into Lois's eyes and sighed, "I don't want our son to have to grow up without his mother. Besides, I just couldn't handle it if something happened to you."

Realizing that not only was he concerned for her but that he also had a point, she relented. With tears starting to well up, she assured him that she would indeed try to be more careful like he had asked, and gave him a peck on the lips so as to seal it with a kiss.

Then, as they exited the copy room and headed back to their desks, Lois switched gears, mentioning that they would need proof if they were going to write about Tommy and his abilities.

"We could check the autopsy report," Clark suggested, "see how much kryptonite was in his system."

"Yeah, but the coroner won't release it if it's part of an ongoing investigation," Lois countered. Suddenly lighting up mischievously, she added, "But I bet we could find a copy lying around the hospital."

"By find, I'm assuming you mean steal," Clark said, glaring at her sternly. "Lois, what did we just get through talking about?"

"Relax, honey," she replied, grabbing her purse and heading for the elevator, "we'll be in and out of the hospital before anyone's the wiser. No danger involved. Besides, rule number two: do whatever it takes to get the story."

As he and Lois stepped into the elevator, Clark muttered, "A fine example you're setting for our son."

...

That night, after investigating at the hospital, Lois and Clark had returned to the Daily Planet to type up their story. A look at the coroner's report had revealed that Tommy didn't have a single trace of kryptonite in his system, though his system did contain shrapnel from the barrels.

"If Tommy was responsible for the blast," Clark had reasoned, "then the barrels would have blown away from him, not into him."

He had also pointed out that there was no mention in Tommy's rap sheet of explosives used during the crimes he'd committed, but that Bette had been present for both blasts that day.

"Oh my God, my cousin's babysitting Psycho Spice," Lois had realized with alarm. "Go, Clark. I'll try to call Chloe and warn her."

As Lois had tried to do just that, Clark had sped off to Chloe's apartment in Smallville, and had arrived just in time to save her from one of Bette's blasts. After talking with Bette, Clark had convinced her to let herself be taken to Belle Reve, where she could receive the help she needed.

Now, Lois sat at her computer, typing furiously away on the story, while Clark stood watching over her shoulder.

"You misspelled that," he pointed out, indicating a word in the article.

"Thank you, spellcheck," she replied, slightly annoyed but with a small smile on her face.

"You're welcome," he retorted, flashing a smirk of his own.

After a couple more corrections from Clark, Lois finished the article, declaring, "There. Done."

"Good work," Clark told her, beaming and returning to his own desk.

"Well, I couldn't have done it without you, Spelling Nazi," she replied, returning his smile with a wink.

"You know, I'm glad we got to work on this story together," Lois began. "Time was, all I cared about was getting the best stories on the front page, but now I think I'm more proud that we uncovered the truth than I am over having a headline or even sharing a byline with you."

At that, Clark smiled at her once again.

"Although," she added, her smile fading, "this story took a few more turns than I would have liked."

"Tell me about it," Clark agreed.

"Poor Bette," Lois remarked sadly. "No one to teach her to control her abilities, or to teach her right from wrong."

Clark added, "Or to protect her from those who would harm her or exploit her."

Lois nodded in agreement, before leaning back in her chair and placing both hands on her belly.

"Couldn't you just as easily imagine our son turning out like that?" she asked, frowning in worry. "I mean, without our love and guidance, he very easily could."

"That's not going to happen," Clark assured her, his warm smile complementing his words. "He's going to have us there with him every step of the way, teaching him how to use his powers responsibly."

After considering for a moment, Lois replied, "Yeah. Yeah, you're right. I mean, what am I worried about? Your parents raised a saint."

"I...wouldn't go that far." After checking that no one else was around, Clark supersped behind Lois, before asking, "Would a saint do this?"

With that, he began kissing and biting her neck and shoulders, turning her to putty in his hands.

"Oh, Clark," she breathed, closing her eyes.

Suddenly snapping them open, Lois stood and turned to face him. With a hint of lust in her eyes, she declared that it was time to go home.

TO BE CONTINUED...


End file.
